The Endless War: The War begins
by StarShipAurora
Summary: Torrentclan, Bluffclan, and Spiralclan have always been at odds but when one of them steps out of line a war begins. Ravenkit is born to a world of turmoil and he must seek out the one thing that may lead to peace.
1. Allegiances

**Torrentclan:**

Leader:

Jadestar -A brown tabby she cat with a white underbelly and green eyes- -63 moons-

Deputy:

Flamerunner -A pale amber tabby tom with silvery blue eyes- -35 moons-

Medicine cat:

Fernstem -A grey tabby she cat with brown eyes- -94 moons- _Apprentice: Antpaw_

Warriors:

Snowyglade -A white she cat with blue eyes- -75 moons-

Hollowingstorm -A russet tabby tom with one blind eye and one gold one- -69 moons-

Goldenshard -A golden tabby with amber eyes- -51 moons- _Apprentice: Ripplepaw_

Jasperstep -A light ginger tabby with amber eyes- -34 moons- _Mate: Hollyberry_

Speckledswan -A brown speckled, white she cat with brown eyes- -34 moons-

Shadowstream -A black tabby tom with amber eyes- -32 moons- _Sister: Nightdapple_

Nightdapple -A black tabby with yellow eyes- -32 moons- _Brother: Shaodwstream Mate: Duskwhisker_

Duskwhisker -A grey tom with brown eyes- -30 moons- _Mate: Nightdapple_

Dawnrise -A light grey she cat with white paws and orange eyes- -23 moons-

Whitemuzzle -A dark grey she cat with a white muzzle and hazel eyes- -16 moons- _Brother: Reedice_

Reedice -A pale blue-ish silver tom with murky hazel eyes- -16 moons- _Sister: Whitemuzzle_

Apprentices:

Antpaw -A dark yellow and black tabby tom with brown eyes- -9 moons-

Ripplepaw -A blue tabby tom with blue eyes- -7 moons-

Queens:

Hollyberry -A light brown she cat with black paws, muzzle, ears, tail tip and green eyes- -30 moons- _Mate: Jasperstep Kits: Ravenkit, Applekit, Nightkit_

Kits:

Ravenkit -A light brown tom with black paws, muzzle, ears, tail tip and yellow eyes- -3 moons-

Applekit -A russet tabby tom with green eyes- -3 moons-

Nightkit -A pure black she kit with amber eyes- -3 moons-

Elders:

Gorse -A ragged brown tabby elder with clouded golden blind eyes- -103 moons-

 **Bluffclan:**

Leader:

Foamstar -A silver tabby tom with blue eyes- -46 moons-

Deputy:

Daisypetal -A white she cat with yellow eyes- -31 moons-

Medicine cat:

Hazelbush -A brown tabby she cat with green eyes- -76 moons-

Warriors:

Mintfrost -A grey tabby with pale yellow eyes- -82 moons-

Willowberry -A white she cat with a silver streak down her back and hazel eyes- -70 moons-

Cedarfang -A russet tabby tom with amber eyes- -67 moons- _Apprentice: Lightpaw_

Icewind -A white she cat with blue eyes- -60 moons-

Puddlestone -A blue-grey tom with yellow eyes- -52 moons- _Sister: Orangeleap_

Orangeleap -An amber tabby she cat with copper eyes- -52 moons- _Brother: Puddlestone_

Sunbelly -A golden tabby tom with golden eyes- -45 moons- _Mate: Mapleshine_

Mapleshine -A calico she cat with amber eyes- -43 moons- _Mate: Sunbelly Kits: Lightpaw_

Sparrowsnow -A white she cat with black paws, tail tip, ears, muzzle, green eyes, and a moon marking on her shoulder- -39 moons-

Bumblecloud -A golden tabby tom with a white underbelly and brown eyes- -30 moons-

Foxflight -A russet tabby tom with brown eyes- -11 moons-

Apprentices:

Lightpaw -A golden tabby she cat with amber eyes- -7 moons-

Queens:

None

Kits:

None

Elders:

Brightbird -A calico she cat with pale green eyes- -99 moons-

Halflegs -A silver tabby tom with crippled back legs and blue eyes- -102 moons-

 **Spiralclan:**

Leader:

Lizardstar -A pale grey tabby tom with bright green eyes- -32 moons-

Deputy:

Batwing -A pure black tom with amber eyes- -23 moons-

Medicine cat:

Blueleaf -A blue and grey she cat with green eyes- -67 moons-

Warriors:

Sparkblossom -A ginger tabby with yellow eyes- -91 moons-

Mudwhisker -A dusky brown tom with muddy brown eyes- -80 moons- _Mate: Sandflower_

Sandflower -A sandy tabby she cat with golden eyes- -78 moons- _Mate: Mudwhisker Kits: Oakwhisper_

Gorsebranch -A cream tom with amber eyes- -74 moons-

Stormrunner -A grey tabby tom with blue eyes- -62 moons- _Siblings: Greenbeery, Reedthicket_

Greenberry -A light brown tabby she cat with green eyes- -62 moons- _Siblings: Reedthicket, Stormrunner_

Reedthicket -A grey tabby tom with green eyes- -62 moons- _Siblings: Greenberry, Stormrunner_

Badgertail -A grey and white tom with a stubby tail and yellow eyes- -45 moons- _Mate: Rowanstream_

Gingerpetal -A ginger tabby she cat with orange eyes- -40 moons-

Oakwhisper -A dusky brown tom with golden eyes- -36 moons-

Tallfire -A dark russet tabby with brown eyes- -23 moons-

Bramblenose -A golden tabby she cat with brown eyes- -17 moons-

Apprentices:

None

Queens:

Rowanstream -A blue-grey she cat with black legs and amber eyes- -41 moons- _Mate: Badgertail Kits: Cinderkit, Talonkit, Adderkit_

Kits:

Cinderkit -A grey and white she kit with blue eyes- -2 moons-

Talonkit -A blue-grey tom with yellow eyes and one black leg- -2 moons-

Adderkit -A grey tom with yellow eyes and one black leg- -2 moons-

Elders:

None


	2. Prologue

**Prologue:**

Small, little bodies moved and twisted around in the Nursery, their mother's tongue brushing over their pelts. They mewled and squirmed around, kicking and flailing at their siblings.

"Their wonderful Hollyberry," a grey tabby she cat yawned "All healthy too."

Another she cat, Hollyberry, gazed down at them with a smile. Her tail flicked over them protectively and a purr rumbled deep in her throat. Her green eyes swept across them as if she was on a patrol, looking for a flaw in the underbrush. Suddenly the she cat's smile turned to a frown as she stared at one of the little kittens.

"Are you sure they're _all_ ok?" Hollyberry questioned tentatively.

"Yes," the grey tabby said slowly with a cock of her head "Why do you ask?"

Hollyberry hesitated for a few moments before pointing with one of her black paws at a brown and black pawed tom.

"Hes much to small," she stated "I know that kits are tiny but he's smaller than a scrawny mouse!"

The other cat bent down to gaze at the tom. He did look quite small, tiny paws, a nose like a shriveled acorn, even a tail like a grass blade. The little thing gave a mewl as one of his bigger siblings shoved him away.

"He may just be a runt," said the tabby, backing away from the mother and her kits.

"A runt?" Hollyberry said, her voice lined with just the hint of fear "Will he be ok Fernstem?"

Fernstem shrugged and grabbed a mouth full of herbs to her left "As long as you keep him fed and warm he should be fine, though runts are weaker than their siblings so you'll have to give him more milk than the others."

Hollyberry's expression changed to ice "But what if he doesn't make it?" she asked coolly "Then I will have given him extra milk for nothing. I would have deprived my other kits from having proper meals…"

"You might but as long as runts are properly cared for they will most likely survive," Fernstem repeated before placing some herbs in front of the new queen "Eat these borage leaves, they'll help your milk flow."

The brown and black she cat bent down to pick the plants in her jaws, starting to chew them. A rustling sound jolted them both into a alertness. The brambles and briars that lined the nursery exit parted slowly to reveal a russet tabby tom, peeking into the den.

"Welcome Jasperstep," Fernstem meowed to the warrior. Jasperstep gave the Medicine cat a curt nod before turning with a wide smile to his mate and new kits. The tom was huge and muscles coursed through his front and hind legs while his tail was bushy and woolly. He knelt down and sniffed at the tiny kittens.

"They're wonderful," the tabby muttered, placing his tail over Hollyberrys shoulders.

"The black she kit should be Nightkit," he smiled. Hollyberry nodded her agreement and switched her stare from the runt of a tom before her.

"The ginger tom should be Applekit," the queen purred with a twitch of her whiskers.

"How about Ravenkit?" Jasperstep said after a few seconds.

"Ravenkit?" Hollyberry asked "You mean for Nightkit?" Jasperstep gave her a confused shake of his head and bent down to point at the runt of the litter.

"For the tom that looks like you," he replied, giving the small kit a lick between his ears. Hollyberry's face twisted into and expression of conflicting emotions, realization, pity, anger, even sadness. Her head turned to face the the nurseries entrance, cold breeze running through the opening. Fernstem had gone.

"Fernstem says he's very weak," Hollyberry started "He's a ru-" Her words were cut off by the sound of more rustling at the front of the den. Green vines and thorns snagged Fernstems pelt as she sauntered back into the small cavern like space, a clump of green herbs in her jaws.

"I brought you some thyme," the grey tabby meowed through the mouthful of stringy plants "You seemed a bit jumpy about your kits, this should help."

"Hollyberry said that Ravenkit was weak," Jasperstep said hurriedly "Will he make it?" A barely audible sigh came from the medicine cat's mouth and she turned to face the fretful parents.

"He's a runt," she rattled "Yes he's weaker and smaller than normal kittens but he should be fine. The Leafbare winds and frosts haven't come yet, when they do you'll have more to worry about. For now eat the herbs and get some rest, if something goes wrong i'll be sleeping in the medicine den." The tried she cat whipped around and slumped back out of the iced den.

"What if he dies Jasperstep," Hollyberry whispered after Fernstem had left "We would have wasted all that energy, our other kits would be weaker because of him." Jasperstep was silent, lost in thought, his tongue seemingly glued to the roof of his mouth. His muzzle opened but no words came out, the inside of his maw was as dry as sand.

"I'm not going to risk that," his mate continued "All of them could die…" Suddenly a third round of rustling came from the ivy stroun entrance. An annoyed looking Fernstem greeted them with a irritated look. Her paws lifted dust from the floor as she tracked across the den, almost stomping. Her tail thrashed with anger and she took a heaving breath to muster the effort of speech.

"Jadestar wants to speak with all warriors, medicine cats, and medicine cat apprentices," she finally hissed before adding under her breath "Can't even have a moments peace…" Jasperstep nodded, partly glad to be able to get out of the conversation.

As the sound of his paw steps faded away from Hollyberrys ears she sighed. Her head turned to face the ceiling of the den with a resolute, hard look.

"Can't risk it," she muttered before placing her head in her paws.

…

The gathering of cats were silent and almost frozen with apprehension. The air around Jasperstep was thick and almost unbreathable with tenseness that not even Starclan could calm. Amongst the gathered warriors and single, snake like medicine cat was a powerful brown tabby sitting upon a lifted stone. He recognized the feline as Jadestar, the brave if slightly boastful leader of his, their clan. She seemed unphased by the intensity of the group while the bristles of her pink tongue brushed over one of her brown paws. Jasperstep had tried many times before but had never been able to master the calmness and level headedness that she seemed to always be able to summon. He sat down and his flank hit chilled, harshly cold stone. Even the rock appeared to be tense. He forced his fur to lie flat and stiffened his muscles.

"I'm glad that you all could make it," Jadestar meowed. The stillness of the air seemed to loosen at her words, as if the sentence had made the breezes start up again.

"You know i'm not the type to keep my cats waiting," the leader pushed on "So i'll get to the point, Spiralclan has broken the treaty, Troutstar has passed but during his final moments he claimed that Spiralclan will be led by his son: Lizardclaw as his deputy also died. As most of you know making your kin leader breaks the treaty of peace our past leaders made so many moons ago to prevent inside corruption. Lizardstar has declared war, he knows they broke the treaty and are attempting to take our land."

Jasperstep could hardly hear the bursts of outrage and gasps of horror as his own thoughts consumed him. The treaty was broken. He got to his paws at once and started towards the nursery. A mouth grabbed his tail, yanking him back into the clearing with a jolt of pain. The grip belonged to an amber tabby tom giving him a stern though pitying look.

"Sorry Jasperstep," the tom mewed "You're going on a border patrol with me and a few others." Jasperstep felt his fur bristle with anger. His lips curled back into a snarl as he bared his teeth at the cat. He placed his paws a step closer and puffed his chest fur out.

"My mate and kits aren't safe now," he growled "Hollyberry must know otherwise she won't be on her guard…" The tom didn't bother to take the challenge.

"She'll be fine," meowed the amber tabby calmly "Fernstem sent out Antpaw to warn the rest of the clan along with the other apprentices." Jasperstep still prickled with anxiety but grunted and followed the cat. _A war…_ the thought made his stomach twist into knots.

 ** _Welcome to the endless war! This is something i've been working on for a while and finally got around to posting it! This is the first book in (whats planed to be) a six book series, with maybe some novellas. I hope you enjoyed!_**


	3. Chapter 1: A small raven

_**OptimusPrime2017: Yup! I decided to do three clans instead of four, I felt like four would have been to crowded.**_

 _ **OptimusPrime2017: Indeed.**_ __

 **Chapter 1:**

Cold, chilled winds swept through the clan, ruffling fur and making shivers run up cats spines. Even in the small though warm nursery the first Leafbare frosts iced the small kittens like a twig covered in snow.

Ravenkit gazed solemnly out the dens entrance, the breezes making his face and paws go numb. He let out a small mewl as a fast and powerful gust almost toppled him over backwards. _Its freezing,_ he thought as he started to crawl farther back into the cavern. The den was damp and soddened with dripping melted frost, the tangle of plants that guarded the queens and kittens drooping from heavy water. His siblings and mothers fur was dappled with small droplets of muddy water that stained their pelts a grey-ish brown. Ravenkit wobbled on his tiny paws over to his two littermates, each bent over something that smelled cold and metallic, though tasty at the same time. He leaned around the two larger kits to see a scrawny brown mouse clamped in their jaws. His paws moved across the nursery as fast as they could go to get to the delicious, if slightly frozen, prey. A kick from his bigger brother surprised him as the two turned.

"Sorry Ravenkit," his brother, Applekit, meowed "Nightkit and I are already sharing this one and Hollyberry needs a whole piece." Ravenkit felt anger flare up momentarily but it quickly burnt out with a small whimper. He padded off and out into the thickly snowed lands that his family rested in. The air around him stung his nose and made his paw pads feel like frozen shards of wood. Ravenkit sighed, looking around for a scrap of fresh kill. The Leafbare cold masked the scents around him and each breath made his lungs burn. He barely smelled the musty smell of cat behind him.

"What are you doing outside of the nursery?" a voice mewed, making the tiny tom nearly leap out of his fur "Shouldn't you be sleeping or something?" His head turned slowly to see a golden tabby she cat standing paw deep in the snow. Her pelt seemed to cling to her body and her bones seemed to stick out at every chance they got.

"I-I…" The kit trailed off. The she cat cocked her head in confusion.

"I was looking for food," he finished in a bit of a whisper. The warrior nodded in sudden realization and flicked her ears over to a point in the distance.

"Shadowstream!" she cried out across camp. Ravenkit changed his gaze to the place where a small black point, almost an ant, began to crawl its way towards the two. Almost in no time the cat seemed to have joined them in a second, the skinny though strong black tom looking at the she cat.

"What is it Goldenshard?" Shadowstream drawled in a bored voice "I was just about to go out hunting, I don't have time for this…" Goldenshard shrugged and pointed at Ravenkit with her tail.

"He says he's looking for food," she meowed "Do you have anything to spare?" The tom took a while to look down at Ravenkit but when he did Ravenkit felt a shiver run down his back, making his fur bristle and rise on his neck. Shadowstreams expression was as icy as the winds that swept the cliffs, a scowl pressed on his muzzle. After a moment of tension the warrior grinned.

"Why is he so small," he asked with amusement "Hollyberry is the only queen… is he a runt?"

"A runt?" Ravenkit burst out in fury, he couldn't be a runt, he was almost as big as his siblings! Shadowstream chuckled and batted his long tail over the kittens ears.

"I think I could get something," he mused "Though I can see why Hollyberry rejected him, Torrentclan needs strong warriors, not runty little cats that can barely stand." The kit looked up at Shadowstream in shock. Reject him?

Goldenshard rolled her eyes as the feline trudged through the snow over to the scrawny fresh kill pile. She gave Ravenkit one last pitying glance before slogging away to the warriors den, most likely for some rest. Ravenkit sat down and shuffled his paws in the snow, thinking over the word Shadowstream had said. Would Hollyberry really reject him? This cold season had been harsh and little prey had been found among the creeks and peaks alike, but Hollyberry always seemed to find food for her and his siblings. His thoughts were interrupted by the return of the hulking black tom, carrying a half eaten thin shrew.

"Here you go _tiny_ ," said the warrior with a sinister smirk "Eat up." Anger blazed for a few seconds in Ravenkits yellow eyes but the smell of the prey distracted him. He tried to sink his teeth into the shrew though the chilled breezes and cold had frozen it nearly solid. He pulled away and nibbled at it for a few minutes, trying to warm the bits of flesh with his tongue. It tasted odd and almost stale but it filled his stomach.

…

The bones of the shrew lay at his paws, partly covered in snow. Ravenkit gave the things a frown, trying to ignore the numbness in his legs. He got up and felt prickles run through his body. Very slowly he wandered back to the nursery where he could just make out his siblings playing and pouncing on each other. As soon as his paws hit the slightly snow wetted dirt in the den he felt himself lifted off the ground as Hollyberry grabbed his scruff. The tiny tom was easily carried farther into the den till he was finally placed down in a corner.

"Shadowstream told me you ate a shrew?" his mother hissed fiercely, making Ravenkit flinch.

"It was only half of one," he started but was interrupted by another angered hiss.

"Prey is scarce Ravenkit," Hollyberry pressed "Stealing from the warriors won't get us anymore food. From now on only eat what I or your father give you." The queen's word were trailed with a venom that made Ravenkit shrink down like a scared mouse. Hollyberry grunted irritably before stomping out of the nursery. Applekit and Nightkits laughs were drowned out by Ravenkits own swarming thoughts as he curled up in one of the dens water logged nests.

Would Hollyberry really abandon him if times got harder? Had she already? He ignored the droplets of water slowly dripping onto his fur and turned his attention to his litter mates. They were both strong, Applekit tackling Nightkit, making her tumble into the side of the den, staining her black pelt brown with flecks of mud. The young she kit flung herself back at Applekit with a laugh before pinning him with her front paws, giving him a triumphant grin. The two leapt away from each other with giggles and chuckles. Nightkit began to lick her coat clean of mud while Applekit trotted over to Ravenkit.

"Come and play with us!" the ginger tabby purred "You can help me take down Nightkit!" Ravenkit hesitated for a moment but got to his paws with a weak smile. He sprinted as fast as he could over to the muddied wall were his sister sat, still grooming herself. Applekit trailed close behind him. Ravenkit suspected he was trying to match his pace to be polite. He knitted his eyebrows and ran faster, he would show his brother!

"Ack!" Nightkit cried as Ravenkit slammed into her, knocking all three kittens into the snow soddened wall. A moment of confused silence filled the nursery till Applekit let out a shaky chuckle. Gales of laughter rose at once and the kits each batted at each others ears.

…

Hollyberry sat right outside of the den, simply watching. Her kits played inside the cavern while she only observed. She looked first at Applekit, the tom being knocked off his paws by his sister and other brother. Her gaze switched to Nightkit, poking fun at her ginger sibling. Finally she stared at Ravenkit, weak, small, scrawny and thin. The queens expression was unreadable.

"So young," she muttered "So innocent…" She was about to add something more but her thoughts were interrupted by Jasperstep entering the clearing. He looked tired and worn, his pelt beginning to become ragged and scarred from the many patrols he had asked to attend. The warrior heaved himself through the snow, heading for Hollyberry. She sighed and looked down at her paws. She didn't want his company but he certainly did. As her mate settled down next to her she looked over at him.

She let out a small gasp of surprise at his dark expression. After a moment her own face turned grim.

"What happened?" she asked firmly. Jasperstep didn't reply.

"What happened Jasperstep," Hollyberry almost hissed, she wasn't in the mood to wait.

"Hollowingstorm," the tom croaked "He's… Dead." For a heartbeat the world seemed to stand still as the brown and black queen took in these new words. She gulped and tried to swallow her pain. She opened her muzzle to comfort her mate but her tongue seemed to be tied.

"I-I…" she stuttered, curling her tail around him and pressing her head against his cheek "I'm sorry." Jasperstep wrapped his own tail around her.

"Thank you," he sighed "He fought bravely but on the way back to camp he fell and…" They sat there, their legs going numb in the snow, sorrow emanating from the two.


	4. Chapter 2: Tangled dreams

_**OptimusPrime2017: Hollyberry is pretty hard on Ravenkit, though I actually like writing her.**_

 **Chapter 2:**

Blackness surrounded Ravenkit, his body shivering as cold breezes filled the nursery. His ears twitched and he batted sleepily at something near his muzzle. Mutters came from his maw, incomprehensible murmurs. Something small and furry prodded his side, making hind legs kick. Another, harsher, prod greeted him after the small round of struggle.

"Wake up sleepy!" a shrill voice meowed in frustration, he recognized the voice at once, Applekit. The tiny tom got tiredly to his paws and gazed up at his brother with half open eyes. His small paws kneaded the earth beneath him, as if to wake his slightly prickling legs.

"What is it?" he yawned after a moment.

"Hollyberry said that Jadestar had to announce something!" the orange tabby tom squeaked with such excitement he could almost taste it. For a few seconds Ravenkit had to think of the name Jadestar, it sounded familiar. An image of a brown tabby came into his thoughts.

"You mean our leader?" he questioned with another large yawn. Applekit nodded swiftly, seeming almost annoyed at Ravenkit. His sibling was about to speak again, maybe an impatient snap, but was interrupted by Nightkit.

"Let's go!" the black she kit thrilled as she bounced up and down on her front paws.

Hollyberry slumped into the den shortly behind Nightkit, rolling her great green eyes. The queen crossed the cavern effortlessly and grabbed Applekit in her jaws with a marrow of amusement _._

"There's no time for fooling," Hollyberry sighed at her rambunctious kittens "Ripplepaw is about to be made a warrior." Applekit seemed to deflate in disappointment at their mother's words. Ravenkit only let out a contented purr.

"Don't look so disappointed," a new voice rasped from the nursery entrance "Your less than a moon away from being apprentices anyway." A huge, scarred ginger tom rustled the brambles as he entered. The kits scampered over to him joyfully, even Applekits excitement rekindled.

"You've grown so big," their father mewed to Applekit and Nightkit as Ravenkit tried to match his littermates paces. He forced a frown away from his muzzle. The kittens jumped at Jaspersteps paws, Nightkit latching onto one of his legs like a piece of prey, while Applekit attempted puff out his fur to match his father's height.

"Settle down, settle down!" Hollyberry laughed as she trotted over to them. Ravenkit tried to join in, batting at one of the warriors torn ears. Jasperstep took a few paw steps backward, a purr rumbling in his throat.

"Let's go," he meowed in a gentle voice. The ginger tabby exited the den first, followed by Hollyberry, Applekit, Nightkit and trailed by Ravenkit.

As Ravenkits paws hit the snow he sighed. His siblings were almost the size of their parents while he felt like a mouse in comparison. His legs sunk into the ground with every pace and his breath was cloud of frost in the chilled Leafbare air. The formerly ice like snow had formed into thick slush over the last two moons. He couldn't see how they were expected to _sit_ in the stuff, much rather hunt. He wrinkled his nose as his shook muddy sludge off on of his paws. With an irritated flick of his tail he turned his gaze to the place in front of him. Cats were quickly gathering around a lifted, water slick boulder. They all seemed tired, even the blue-grey tom in the middle of the cats who he suspected was Ripplepaw.

Just as he, begrudgingly, settled into the slush a brown tabby she cat leaped onto the rock. Her pelt was ragged and she smelled of herbs and other clans. The scent made Ravenkits whiskers twitch in disgust.

"Welcome all gathered cats to Stoneledge," Jadestar called, silencing what little whispering there was. She waited for a few moments to continue.

"As you know we have already lost a few great cats to the war," the leader meowed, making Ravenkits ears perk in surprise "May Hollowingstorm and Gorse have good hunting in Starclan. But Ripplepaw has reached the age of nine moons and his mentor has told me that he is ready to become a warrior."

"Nine moons?" Jasperstep whispered to Hollyberry "That's a bit young don't you think?" The queen nodded her agreement but silenced her mate with her tail.

"Please," Jadestar pressed on "May Ripplepaw and Goldenshard step up." The two slogged through the melted snow and scrabbled up the stone. Ravenkit recognized Goldenshard, a faint memory drifting into his mind of her, a black tom and a shrew. A bitter expression appeared on his face as the rest of the memory cleared, pushing it from his mind.

"I trust that you have passed on all you know to Ripplepaw?" meowed the brown tabby she cat to Goldenshard.

"I have," Goldenshard replied curtly. Jadestar nodded briefly and then turned her head to the slightly greyed clouds above.

"May Starclan gaze down at this apprentice," Jadestar meowed, her head still turned to the sky "And approve of him. May you gaze down at Goldenshard and approve of her teaching." All the cats seemed to hold their breath as their leader turned again, this time to face Ripplepaw.

"Ripplepaw, do you vow to protect and serve this clan till your departure to Starclan?"

The apprentice hesitated but then faced Jadestar with a determined look "I do."

"Very well," Jadestar said, nodding her approval "Then from now till the end of your days you shall be known as Rippledusk." Calls of: Rippledusk! Rippledusk! Rung through the clear and, after a moment, Ravenkit found himself cheering as well. Rippledusk gave the crowd a bashful smile before shuffling his paws to face Goldenshard. His mentor smirked at him and touched his nose with her own, her chest fur puffed out with pride. The two pulled away and Rippledusk jumped down to meet with a yellow and black tabby tom.

"I can't wait till were apprentices!" Applekit sighed dreamily, and Ravenkit had to agree, it did seem exciting. Jasperstep exchanged a look with Hollyberry for a moment before looking at Applekit and Nightkit.

"Well I could take you both out for some training," he meowed in an obviously fake casual tone. The two kits nearly died of shock.

"R-r-really?!" Nightkit gaped while Applekit was speechless. Jasperstep nodded and grinned. They both leaped onto their father, almost toppling him over. As the tom regained his footing he laughed, beginning to pad away, Nightkit and Applekit bounding after him. Ravenkit tried to follow but was blocked by Hollyberrys tail.

"Back to the nursery Ravenkit," she ordered sternly. He stuttered for a moment, his throat suddenly dry and his tongue tied. He whipped around to run after them but they had already disappeared. Hollyberry stomped off as the crowd of cats cleared, leaving Ravenkit alone. Without a word he trekked back to the nursery.

…

As he curled back up in the drafty nursery he felt anger twisting in his belly. Did Hollyberry and Jasperstep think him weak? His ears flattened at the thought. He pictured his siblings, the forest not ravaged with snow but clear, warm and sunny. They would be running around by now, maybe with a squirrel or mouse in their jaws. If they caught something would Jadestar make them apprentices early? He scowled down at the mossy nest he laid on. His thoughts swarmed and buzzed as he imagined them becoming apprentices without him.

Applekits, now Applepaws, smug look, Nightpaw boasting to Hollyberry and Jasperstep while Ravenkit sat as small as an ant in the nursery. The scenes slowly became more and more real, details of the camp becoming more and more clear till suddenly it went dark.

…

Ravenkit woke within the nursery, suddenly on his black paws. He looked around to spot what had woken him but nothing greeted him. His nose twitched in irritation, from the looks of it it was late. Moonlight flitted into the den, dappling the floor a pale silver. He turned to see Nightkit, Applekit, and Hollyberry fast asleep. The young tom gave them all an angered look, why hadn't it been one of them to wake up. He padded over to Applekit and nudged him harshly with his flank. The ginger tabby didn't even sturr.

"What?" Ravenkit muttered in surprise. Fear began to course through him and his breathing was starting to become heavy. As quickly as he could he rushed over to Nightkit and shook her. The black she kit yawned and rolled over onto her mother's side but did not even blink at his touch.

"Its useless," a cats voice whispered. He spun around to see a white she cat, her eyes a soft hazel. He raced up to the cat, fuming. His claws unsheathed themselves as he lunged at the cat. Just as he was about to hit her she vanisheed into a plume of pale mist. His head whipped around and fear wormed in his belly.

"W-who are you?" he squeaked meekly. A huge gust of wind began to blow him away from the unaffected den, making him fly through the air. He let out a terrified cry.

"I'm Gust," the same voice of the she cat whispered to him, as if she was soaring alongside him. After a few seconds the wind stopped. He wanted to call out for help but he couldn't speak as he fell toward the ground.

Gusts voice flowed through the air as he braced himself for impact, the words muddeyed and drowned out by wind. As he hit the ground it broke like water, rippling above him. He tried to gasp for air but only water greeted him. The stuff even tasted like mud. Just when he felt himself going limp he truly awoke.


	5. Chapter 3: The ceremony

_**OptimusPrime2017: Yup**_

 **Chapter 3:**

Muddy puddles pooled outside as the Sunhigh warmth melted the remaining snow. Ravenkit shivered, though it was the warmest outside it had ever been in his life. The odd dream flowed through his mind for a moment, the words right at the tip of his tongue. It was disappearing rapidly. After a few moments the only thing that remained was the feeling of fear, panic, and the memory of the fall. He tried to shake the feeling from himself but found his body sore as if he really had fallen. His head turned to see his siblings playing with eachother. He sighed and gave them a smile, the sun's heat finally beginning to warm his fur. He padded over to greet his litter mates with purr.

"Your up," Nightkit mewed with surprising maturity "You've been asleep for nearly a day!" Ravenkit tilted his head to one side in confusion.

"Yeah," Applekit said in a slightly worried tone "We couldn't wake you but at least you're up now."

"I was asleep for a day?" he gaped, almost guiltily. He hoped he hadn't worried his siblings to much.

"It's ok," his sister smiled "Fernstem told us that sometimes when cats are really tired they can sleep for longer."

"How did you get out long enough to fetch Fernstem?" he meowed.

"Hollyberry and Jasperstep were out hunting with Speckledswan and Whitemuzzle," Applekit said with grin "It was easy." The large ginger tom stood as tall as he could, obviously proud of their accomplishment. Ravenkit snickered.

"Jadestar has been sending out a lot of hunting patrols lately," Nightkit added "Since we're older Hollyberrys gone back to her warrior duties."

"Are you sure i've only been asleep for a day?" Ravenkit joked "It sounds like your apprentices already." The two jumped suddenly, shuffling their paws with nervous laughs. After a second of realization Ravenkits eyes went wide.

"Your apprentices?!" he burst out in anger, his lips curling back into a snarl. Nightkit glanced guiltily back at nurseries muddy wall.

"Not exactly," Applekit admitted "Jadestar tried to make us apprentices after Jasperstep took us out but we wanted to wait for you…" The tiny toms two siblings shrunk back across the den, pressing pelts against the wall. He sighed and felt his anger vanish. He shouldn't snap at them when they waited for him. He glanced outside were Jadestar was sitting, oddly patiently, atop the huge smooth stone that they had seen Rippledusk gain his warrior name on.

"I guess we should go," he meowed and started for the nursery entrance. He faintly heard Applekit and Nightkit sigh with relief behind him. As soon as they left the den all the eyes of their clan mates landed on them. His fur bristled with unease as they walked on the water soddened earth, occasionally flicking their paws free of the sludge.

"Welcome all cats to Stoneledge," Jadestar called as they lined up near the boulder, Ravenkit at the front. They were just the same words she had used last time.

"Today Hollyberry and Jaspersteps kit have come of age," the hulking brown tabby meowed "Applekit, Nightkit, and Ravenkit. Ravenkit, please step up." Ravenkits heart thumped hard in his chest, threatening to burst at any moment. His paws felt like water beneath him while his body shook like a leaf. The horror in his belly made him feel lightheaded and sick.

"I'm going to be sick," he muttered when he got to the Stoneledge. It seemed so much bigger compared to him, the craggy overhang casting a long shadow over the tiny cat, the rock patterned with claw marks. He forced himself to swallow his fear and leapt into the stone. His paws grasped at the ledge, unsheathing to claw himself up. The small cliff pressed against his belly and he felt a sharp pain on his side. With a gasp and managed to crawl up the Stoneledge, his chest heaving with the effort.

"Starclan," Jadestar continued, raising her head to the sky as if she hadn't seen his struggle "please gaze down at this kitten and approve of my choice." Just like at Rippledusks ceremony the whole clan seemed to hold their collective breath.

"Shadowstream," their leader called to a huge black tom across the clearing. "You shall be Ravenpaws mentor." Ravenpaws heart sunk as the huge warrior lumbered up to him, casting a shadow over the brown apprentice.

"I trust that you will pass on your strength and cleverness to this apprentice," Jadestar asked. Shoadowstream nodded and knelt down to Ravenpaws size. _Even his nose is icy!_

"Applekit," the brown she cat called as he and Shadowstream trotted off "Please step up."

As Ravenpaw got settled into a muddy puddle, his flank sinking into the ground like a stone in a lake. He wrinkled his nose at the stuff.

"This will take a moon to wash out," he muttered, raising a soaked paw to try and groom it. After a few failed licks her turned his attention to Applekit. The ginger tom was almost shaking with excitement as Jadestar looked around at the gathered cats, looking for his new mentor.

"Snowyglade will be your mentor," she stated. The white she cat got to her paws with a grunt. The senior warriors ribs stuck out like the sun in the blue sky, making her look quite brittle compared to Applekit, now Applepaw. Still, Snowyglade seemed determined to maintain a fierce expression.

Ravenpaw gave a purr of amusement at the two, flicking his tail gently. Small drops of mud sprayed Shadowstream.

"Watch your tail," his mentor hissed, attempting to shake the specks off.

"Sorry," he mewed hurriedly.

"Hey Ravenpaw!" Applepaw called. Ravenpaw gave a sigh of relief. Someone to talk to other than Shadowstream.

"Hey!" he called back, raising his black tipped tail in greeting. Snowyglade followed slightly behind Applepaw, observing them, a smirk flitting across her muzzle for a moment.

"Who do you think Nightkits mentors going to be?" his brother chattered "Speckledswan said shes had one before, she'd be a good choice." Applepaws mentor swept her tail across his ears.

"How about you look and find out," Snowyglade snapped at her apprentice. The two nodded quickly, switching their gazes to their sister, standing tall upon the slippery ledge.

"Your mentor shall be Rippledusk," Jadestar called, the blue-grey tom padding up to the stone with his chest puffed out in pride. The two touched noses before leaping off the Stoneledge and down into the dispersing crowd. Nightpaw bounded up to her brothers, beaming so bright it could have blinded a cat. Ravenpaw smiled at his sister, trotting up to congratulate her.


	6. Chapter 4: Territory Tour

_**OptimusPrime2017: Yay!**_

 **Chapter 4:**

Ravenpaws claws scraped at a large stone, leaving pale scratch marks in rock. He gave a large yawn, letting to scents of the clans camp drift into his nose. Nightpaw and Applepaw stood besides him, Applepaws tail thrashing impatiently.

"They better be here soon," the ginger tom hissed to his siblings, "I mean for Starclans sake patrols can't take that long." Nightpaw swatted him over the ears with her long black tail.

"Stop whining," she meowed, "We were just made apprentices, it's not even dusk yet. Besides, what if it's a war patrol? It could be important." Ravenpaw had to agree with his sister. He padded over to the two with a nod to Nightpaw.

"When did you two stop being fun," Applepaw muttered darkly.

"When did you become a moaning kit?" Nightpaw bristled, giving her tabby litter mate an annoyed twitch of her whiskers, brushing her tongue over one of her paws.

"Hey!" cried out Applepaw, louder than Ravenpaw had expected.

"Do I need to fetch your mentors?" hissed a voice, making all three of them jump. They spun around to see a familiar golden tabby she cat looming over them. Goldenshards fur was coated in burrs and she seemed dangerously irritated. Her legs were covered, almost up to her shoulders, in mud, the stuff splattering her underbelly and chest.

"Sorry Goldenshard," Nightpaw seemed to trip over herself replying "We were just waiting for them to get back." The black apprentice stood tall, puffing out her chest to appear strong. After a moment the warrior nodded, huffing as she slumped off.

"Trying to impress the warriors?" Applepaw teased after Goldenshard was out of earshot. Ravenpaw could feel the anger welling up in Nightpaw.

"Of course!" she said defiantly "We're apprentices now! We should act like it!"

Applepaws ears flattened "I thought you said that we were just made apprentices!" Ravenpaw shut his brother up with his tail.

"Stop squabbling," he said hurriedly, the smell of their mentors filling the camp "Their coming." Nightpaw let out a small gasp, tasting the air for a moment to check. She stood ridged and made her fur lie flat. Applepaw grumbled for a moment put straitened up.

"Your doing well for being such a young warrior," the voice of Snowyglade rang through the air.

"Thanks," Rippledusks voice purred in response, muffled by what Ravenpaw assumed was prey.

The three warriors rounded the corner were the three apprentices were standing, Shadowstream in the lead. Rippledusk held a mole, the blue-grey toms bushy tail held high in pride. The smell of the fresh kill made Ravenpaws mouth water.

"We should get going," Snowyglade announced "Out clans territory isn't just a walk around camp." Shadowstream nodded.

"Here," Rippledusk mewed, placing the mole in front of them, "You'll all need your strength." Nightpaw dipped her head briefly to her mentor before tearing off a chunk of the meat. Applepaw dove into the mole, ripping it from its bone.

"You act like you haven't eaten in moons," Snowyglade said with a raise of one of her eyebrows. The apprentices ears flicked back for a moment, the tom pulling away from the torn fresh kill in embarrassment. Ravenpaw rolled his eyes at his brother, Applepaw almost bumping into Nightpaw in his hurry. He couldn't suppress a chuckle.

"Same old Applepaw," he smirked as he swallowed the rest of the mole, dipping his head gratefully at Rippledusk. Shadowstream pushed his way to the front of the mentors.

"Lets go," the cold tom ordered sharply "We don't have all day." With a wave of his tail, he padded off. Ravenpaw sighed, a feeling of loathing washing over him as he stared at his mentor. _I wish I would have gotten Snowyglade or Rippledusk._

…

The land filled him with wonder. The sound of birds filling his ears, the smell of lichen and heather made his nose twitch at every turn, the sights of tall, sprawling trees making his jaw hang loose. The trees had needle like leaves with dark, mud like bark, and were scarce, no more than three for every stretch rocky plain. The birds that he had heard flew high above them, chirping the most wonderful tunes.

The cats all stopped very suddenly, Snowyglade pointing at something ahead of them with her woolly white tail, "These are the cliff faces," she meowed, "Eagles and hawks normally nest in the crags."

Ravenpaw trotted over to the front of the group, peering over the ledge. At first it reminded him faintly of the Stoneledge that took up the middle of camp, with the short, smooth overhang. After a moment the connection vanished, replaced by a sickened feeling. The drop below seemed endless, cliffs, spikes and boulders sticking out the whole way down.

"Cats _hunt_ there," Applepaw gaped besides him. Snowglade nodded, seemingly unfazed by the monstrous fall before them.

"I've caught an eagle here before," Rippledusk purred, as if remembering a nice nap, not a dangerous hunt. Nightpaw stared at Rippledusk for a second before looking away with embarrassment.

"You won't hunt there for awhile," Shadowstream warned fiercely "It's too risky of a spot for new apprentices." They nodded, backing up from the cliff faces quickly, ready to move on.

The next spot, to Ravenpaws relief, was much less frightening, a simple, curving river, jutting out every so often into smaller creeks and torrents.

"This," Rippledusk smiled, pride lining his words "Is Torrentclans most prided river, the Great Torrent." Applepaw walked up to the burbling water and tapped it lightly with one of his paws. At once he snapped it back, shaking the ginger paw.

"Its freezing!" he cried, spraying them all with icy droplets "Why would we want to keep it?" Applepaws mentor sauntered up besides him.

"It's what founded our clan," she meowed "Our first camp in a sense, not to mention it marks were our territory ends and Bluffclans begins."

"You mean Bluffclan is just across the river?" Nightpaw asked, a hint of fear in her voice.

"Four tail lengths away from the bank," Rippledusk confirmed "In fact, I think I scent a patrol." The blue-grey tom sniffed at the air for a moment before nodding.

"Shouldn't we leave then?" Ravenpaw questioned, swiveling his ears to the bank across from them. Shadowstream shook his head.

"It'll be good for you all to see one and take in their scent," he barked. Ravenpaw still felt nervous, the feeling making his heart thump hard in his chest.

After a few minutes four muscular cats came from a clump of brush and ferns, led by a burrly, short furred white she cat. The she cat glared at them for a moment, her yellow eyes like slits, before nodding and continuing on. The cat behind her however gave them a hiss, stomping over to the bank.

"Cedarfang!" the white she cat snapped "That is Torrentclan land!" The russet tabby tom bared his teeth, his hackles raised. Another cat bounded up to Cedarfang, her golden pelt shimmering in the sun's rays, her ears back.

"A war patrol?" the she cat asked. The rest of the patrol rushed up to the bank, the white cat trying to push Cedarfang back.

"They aren't a war patrol Lightpaw," the white she cat meowed, eying the group of Torrentclan cats for a moment "If I had to guess, their training new apprentices." Snowyglade nodded.

"Correct," she mewed, gesturing to the apprentices "Applepaw, Nightpaw and Ravenpaw." After a moment the Bluffclan warrior nodded, waving her tail for the patrol to follow. Reluctantly Cedarfang joined the group, huffing.

"Who was that cat?" Nightpaw asked after a few moments, her ears pricked in curiosity.

"Daisypetal," Rippledusk replied "She's the Bluffclan deputy."

"She didn't act like one," Applepaw grunted "She couldn't even control one warrior!" Snowyglade batted his ears with one of her paws.

"Don't speak ill of Bluffclan," she ordered "We may be at war but that doesn't mean you can disrespect a deputy." Applepaw sighed with annoyance.

"For a cat that wanted to an apprentice so badly," Ravenpaw chcukled to Nightpaw "He sure doesn't act like it." His littermate snickered, trying to hide her laughter.

"Come," Shadowstream snapped "We have one last place to visit."

…

Ravenpaw glanced around at where they had ended up, nothing really peaking his interest, birds chirping, twigs snapping under paws, leaves crunching beneath them. He looked around again, yet still, nothing greeted him.

"This is Pebble Path," Shadowstream called up ahead of him "It marks the border between us and Spiralclan." The brown and black apprentice dashed up to the front of the group, peering passed as many cats as he could. He skidded to a halt in front of many tiny stones.

The Pebble Path appeared to stretch on forever, the little rocks round and smooth, making a river of miniature boulders. He flicked a few of them with his paw, purring with amusement.

"Just past Pebble Path is Spiralclan," Rippledusk said, padding forward with Nightpaw at his side. Applepaw ran up to stand besides Ravenpaw, tossing a few, making them tumble into more rubble.

"Could we stay and see a Spiralclan patrol?" Nightpaw asked, lightly touching a few of the pebbles.

"Afraid not," Snowyglade purred "It's getting dark, we should get going." Ravenpaw nodded, turning back to the older cats. The mentors started to walk off, the apprentices tailing them close behind.

 _Maybe it won't be so bad._


	7. Chapter 5: A rough day of training

_**OptimusPrime2017: Thank you!**_

 **Chapter 5:**

The apprentices den felt odd, the cavern was roomy and clear, the moss fresh, and the scents new. Tangles of plants were draped over the entrance, brambles and briars woven in between. Ravenpaw sighed, shifting again in his mossy nest, the pale dawn light floating into the cave. With a begrudging yawn, he got to his paws.

"Had trouble sleeping?" asked a drowsy Nightpaw, the black furred apprentices claws digging into the ground as she stretched. Applepaw slept next to them, snoring loud enough to wake the whole clan.

"I swear," Ravenpaw meowed "He could sleep in the middle of a storm while cat battle and still wake up two days from then."

"I know," Nightpaw said with grin "But I know what will wake him up!" She bounced over to the sleeping ginger tabby, crouching down right next to one of his ears.

"Were going on a war patrol!" she trilled, leaping back. Applepaw jumped up, whipping his head around in sudden excitement.

"It works everytime!" Nightpaw snickered.

"Hey!" Applepaw burst out in fury. Ravenpaw chuckled at the two, the tip of his tail flicking with bemusement. After a few moments Applepaw joined the the giggling.

"Anyone elses paw pads sore?" the ginger apprentice asked after the laughter had died down "Mine sure are." Nightpaw nodded, lifting up one of her raw pads.

"Mine to," Ravenpaw said, grooming some moss off of his back. A rustling at the entrance snapped them all into alertness, making them turn. A huge black warrior stood in front of them, his coarse fur bristling with slight irritation.

"Come Ravenpaw," Shadowstream said in a low growl "And Nightpaw, Rippledusk wants you at the edge of camp." Nightpaw nodded and slipped swiftly out of the apprentices den, her long black tail disappearing as she rounded the corner of the entrance.

"Lets go," the warrior hissed. Ravenpaw hesitated for a moment but slumped off after his mentor. The camp was bustling, three cats returning with prey in their jaws, Fernstem and her apprentice trotting out of the thorn berrier, and a group of warriors waiting at the very edge of camp. He could see the blue-grey form of Rippledusk in the group, Nightpaw standing besides him. Just before he and Shadowstream padded out of camp he gave his litter mate a smile.

The territory seemed brighter than the day before, light dappling the rocky floof with specks of sun, more birds singing around them. Shadowstream halted suddenly, turning to face his apprentice.

"We'll start with battle training," Shadowstream grunted "I'll show you how escape a pin." Without warning Shadowstream launched himself at Ravenpaw, the huge toms front legs outstretched. Shadowstream hurtled into the apprentice, slamming hard into Ravenpaws side with his shoulder. The tiny apprentice toppled over, rolling over and over again on the rubble strewn ground, ramming into a boulder. He bounced back, Shadowstream placing a heavy paw on his chest.

"Now," his mentor hissed "Place your hind paws on my underbelly and kick me off." Ravenpaw nodded quickly. He reared his haunches back, readying himself. He kicked up with as much strength as he could muster, forcing his paws into Shadowstreams stomach, gritting his teeth.

"Harder," the warrior spat, his lips curling back to reveal partly yellowed, sharpened fangs. Ravenpaw nodded again, rearing back for a second time. He drove his paws back into the black cats belly.

"Harder," Shadowstream repeated, louder this time. Ravenpaw panted heavily, the paw on his chest beginning to become painful. He kicked again, his tiredness not helping.

"Do you want to be killed?" the Torrentclan tom snapped, his words sharper than a thorn in Ravenpaws ears. He felt anger swell in him, spreading from his tail to the tip of his nose, making his yellow eyes flash with rage.

"Of course not!" he snarled.

"Then prove it," Shadowstream growled back, "Show me what you're made of." His mentor extended his claws slightly, just barely enough to break skin. With a gasp Ravenpaw kicked at his stomach, the anger giving way to shock. Shadowstream jumped back, looking down with an unreadable expression at Ravenpaw. The apprentice glared sharply up at Shadowstream, his gaze icy. Surprisingly the warrior gave a nod of approval.

"Good," Shadowstream meowed, for once his tone something other than disappointed, though not impressed "Keep working and you may become a warrior of worth."

"I guess that was a compliment," he muttered to himself. He brushed his bristley tongue over the claw marks, the metallic smell making him recoil. The tang of the blood seemed to linger in his mouth.

"Go to Fernstem and get that fixed up," Shadowstream ordered "You know the way to camp, I have some hunting I need to get done." With that, the warrior stalked off, heading to the cliff faces.

Ravenpaw blinked. That's it? The second of confusion passed quickly, replaced by sparks of anger. The apprentice padded off, heading for camp, his shoulders hunched and his ears flat.

His fur prickled with fury, his eye sparkling, his mouth shut tight, the air full of unsaid words. The sight of the Torrentclan thorn barrier only made the feeling grow.

 _ **The next couple chapters may be a bit shorter like this one, though i'll try and keep them at least 1000 word per chapter, anyway, I hope you enjoyed!**_


	8. Chapter 6: An interest in healing

_**OptimusPrime2017: Shadowstream is a pretty pushy and strict mentor, though like Hollyberry I actually like writing for him. Thank you again! c:**_

 **Chapter 6:**

"Shadowstreams like that with all of his apprentices," the voice of Antpaw mewed, the medicine cat apprentices mouth full of sticky cobwebs. The yellow and black tabby waddled over to Ravenpaw on his short, stubby legs.

The cobwebs felt odd on his pelt, latching onto his chest fur like mud to grass. The last embers of the warrior apprentices anger flickered out. He changed his attention to Fernstem, the old, tattered grey tabby bending over something in the corner of the den.

"What's that?" he asked as Fernstem as she trotted over, a clump of green, leafy plants held firmly in her jaws. With a surprised flick of her ears the medicine cat turned.

"Horse tail and dock leaves," she mewed "Why do you ask?"

"I was just interested," Ravenpaw meowed with a curious glance at the herb mixture "What are they for?"

"For the war patrol," purred Fernstem with amusement "They should be back soon." He nodded, sniffing at the odd plants.

"We don't have many dock leaves," Antpaw chimed in excitedly "They don't grow well in Torrentclan territory."

"Does the Horse tail grow well?" the brown and black tom questioned, his interest growing.

"It only grows on the bank of the Great Torrent," Fernstem said in response "It isn't found in any other streams."

"You know," the medicine cat gave a intrigued marrow "I haven't met an apprentice with this much interest in herbs before, besides Antpaw of course." Ravenpaw flushed for a moment, smiling awkwardly up at the two cats.

"Fernstem?" a familiar voice cut in, the head of a ginger tabby pushing its way through the tangle of plants that hung over the medicine den.

"Ah yes," Fernstem turned her attention to the scarred warrior "How did the war patrol go Jasperstep?"

For a moment Ravenpaws father glanced over at him, concern gleaming in the toms amber eyes, before he meowed quickly "It went fairly well, mostly just minor injuries, Bluffclan retreated early on. Unfortunately Speckledswan has a bad gash on her side, she could barely make it into camp."

Ravenpaws eyes widened as Speckledswan hauled herself into the cave. The dappled brown she cat was limping hard, though her leg was mostly undamaged except for a small scratch mark. The she cats eyes were tired and dull.

"Antpaw," Fernstem meowed to her apprentice with a nod at Jasperstep "Give the other cats some marigold and for the more wounded cats a bit of lambs ear." The stumpy legged apprentice sprinted over to a pile of yellow petaled flowers.

The elderly grey tabby focused her gaze on Speckledswan. She began to chew up the leaves still held in her maw, the two herbs beginning to turn into a green, mud like substance. Fernstem leaned down, pressing the poultice against Speckledswans torn side.

"Is there anything I can do?" Ravenpaw asked, staring, sickened at the wound.

"Yes," Fernstem said at once "Get me some poppy seeds, tiny black seeds, and cobwebs." Ravenpaw turned to the face the medicine dens wall. Herb piles of varying sizes greeted him, stacks of seeds, scattered petals and towers of leaves.

He scanned the sorted plants for a moment, his eyes fixing on a heap of small black seed like dots. With a fast movement he picked them up in his jaws, hurrying over to Speckledsawn.

"Give her three," Fernstem ordered, still pressing the poultice into the warriors injury. Ravenpaw did as told, nudging three of the poppy seeds in front of the speckled she cat.

Speckledswan lapped them up gratefully, the pain in her eyes easing as the herbs slid down her throat.

 _Cobwebs,_ the apprentice reminded himself, spinning around to face the stacks of healing plants once more. He dashed over to a sticky looking pile of white spider webs, grabbing it in his mouth. The taste was foul and bits of the stuff stuck to his tongue and teeth. As quickly as he could he returned to the two she cats.

"Thank you," Fernstem purred as he handed over the cobwebs "You should go and rest up, I suspect your mentor will want you up early tomorrow." Ravenpaw nodded thankfully, walking out of the cavern with a relieved sigh.

"Are you a medicine cat apprentice?" snapped a sharp voice, making him turn. Shadowstream glared at him, the warriors amber eyes blazing.

"I just-" Ravenpaw started defensively.

"Focus on your duties," Shadowstream interrupted him "Antpaw and Fernstem can handle a war patrol and they have been for moons now."

"But-" the enraged apprentice tried to retort.

"I'm disappointed," his mentors icy words cut him off "You should have gone to rest after they got done with you. Torrentclan needs strong warriors, not more medicine cats then we can handle."

Ravenpaw opened his muzzle to reply but no words came out.

"Go and sleep," Shadowstream meowed "Were going on a patrol tomorrow and we can't have tired apprentices." The black tom lingered for a few seconds, his eyes boring into Ravenpaws, before padding off.

The black and brown tom stood frozen for a moment, fixed on the rapidly shrinking Shadowstream. His gaze dropped, now starring, shamefully at the rocky ground. The memories of training flashed through his mind.

Trotting off he muttered "I'll prove it."

_**Thanks to everyone for 100 views!**_


	9. Chapter 7: Patrols and plans

_**OptimusPrime2017: Yup, he tries to help but can be pretty harsh. Thank you once again!**_

 **Chapter 7:**

Thoughts swarmed through Ravenpaws mind as they walked, paws making pebbles fly. Shadowstream padded onward a few paces ahead of the brown and black apprentice, the warrior's tail waving slowly in the NewLeaf breezes.

"Pay attention," a warrior mewed kindly, snapping him back into reality. He nodded at the grey she cat.

"Good," she purred "You'll make a fine warrior one day if you keep it up."

"Thanks," Ravenpaw said dryly "Dawn…" He trailed off after a few seconds, flushing with embarrassment.

"Dawnrise," she replied "Now, try and pick up some prey scent."

Ravenpaw raised his nose higher, opening his maw slightly to taste the air surrounding him. He swiveled his ears around, taking in the sounds of the mountains. The faint bubbling of water echoed through the land, the scent of heather and reeds drifted into his nose.

"We must be close to the Great Torrent," he muttered to himself. Another smell greeted him as they got closer, familiar yet strange.

It smelled similar to the reeds and marsh plants that normally grew around the rushing river, except it had an odd tang to it. He peered around a grey warrior, quickening his pace.

"Horse tail!" he meowed in recognition. The bright green, spike like plants stuck out from the edge of the Great Torrents bank, nestled deep in earth.

He reached for the herbs, ready to tear them from their roots. His fur bristled suddenly, a shiver running up his spine, making him turn.

Shadowstream eyed him silently. Ravenpaw could almost hear his condescending tone: _Are you a medicine cat apprentice?_ The words filled his mind, bouncing through the air like stones falling from a cliff. He backed up from the plants at once, his ears back and his tail hung low.

"Focus," his mentor hissed, the toms icy amber eyes cutting through the apprentice like jagged stones.

…

He sunk his teeth into a starling, the blood of the bird filling his mouth. Ravenpaw held the creatures tail with on of his black paws, tearing into it again.

"Rough time with Shadowstream?" Applepaw meowed, the apprentices voice muffled by his mouthful of mouse.

Ravenpaw nodded, taking another bite of the fresh kill before him.

"He is pretty hard to impress," Nightpaw cut in, the black she cat padding over to them with a vole in her jaws "You'd have to catch a caves worth of prey to make him even notice you."

"Nice vole," he sighed, looking down at his paws.

"Thanks," Nightpaw mewed curtly "Sorry, I have to go, Rippledusk wants me on the dusk patrol." Their litter mate turned away, fading slowly into the distance.

"You'd think she's a warrior already," Applepaw mused. Silence returned after a few awkward moments.

"So," the ginger tabby began"What are you going to do to impress Shadowstream?" Ravenpaw looked up from the scraps of his fresh kill in surprise.

"What do you mean?" he asked with a tilt of his head.

"I mean are you going to hunt or maybe defeat a Spiralclan warrior," Applepaw said "Something like that."

"Oh," Ravenpaw meowed simply, adding after a few seconds "Maybe hunting, i'm not really good at fighting."

"I know!" Applepaw burst out, leaping to his paws in sudden excitement "You could catch an eagle! That would have to get his attention!"

The small tom thought over it, considering it. His brother ideas were usually all mouse brained, from sneaking out of camp, to trying to climb up the nursery, yet an eagle was something few warriors could claim to have caught.

"It would," he said slowly "But even some warriors can't catch an eagle, much less an apprentice."

"Rippledusk caught one!" Applepaw continued "And he was made a warrior only a few sunrises ago."

"Besides," Applepaw pressed on "An eagle will feed the clan for days!" Ravenpaw knew his brother was just trying to persuade him, yet the thought of bringing back an eagle to camp tempted him.

"But the clan has plenty of prey," he argued, half fighting with himself "And the cliff faces are dangerous!"

"Snowyglade said that preys been scarce lately," Applepaw mewed "A plump eagle would surely help."

After a few moments Ravenpaw nodded, excitement rushing through him while a rock began to settle in his stomach.

"I'll catch the biggest eagle yet," he purred, trying to maintain his light, carefree tone. Applepaw pressed his flank against his brothers, smirking at the brown and black apprentice.

"Good luck!" the ginger tom grinned. Applepaw gave his brother one last sly smile before padding off, heading towards a woolly white she cat that could only be Snowyglade.

Ravenpaw slogged off in the other direction, starting for the apprentices den. The stone in his stomach seemed to grow heavier and heavier with each step, doubt creeping into his mind.

"I have to do this," he hissed to himself after he had lied down in the roomy cave "Shadowstream has to know i'm not weak…"

With a huff Ravenpaw closed his eyes tightly.


	10. Chapter 8: The raging storm

_**OptimusPrime2017: You'll find out!**_

 **Chapter 8:**

The sounds of the night echoed through camp, crickets playing their partly annoying songs, the hoot of an owl almost masked by the insects, the dying chirps of birds, and the croaks of frogs.

Ravenpaw slinked silently out of the apprentices den, making sure to tread quietly on the pebble strewn ground.

He glanced for a moment at the sky, still being as silent as possible. The stars twinkled far above him, shimmering like tiny suns. Clouds passed every now and then over the glittering things, yet never damping the light that surrounded the land.

Winds blew across Torrentclans camp, occasionally making pebbles roll. Ravenpaw stalked out of the thorn barrier, trying to shake off the chilled breeze crawling on his back.

He looked around as he exited camp. The scene around him looked different in the murky night, the scarce dark barked trees appeared black, the stones seeming larger.

He smiled, the night calmed him more than the day, the sounds around him where quieter and no blinding light from the sun.

Winds swept across him again, ruffling his fur.

"Ugh," he groaned, pausing to lick his fur flat again. The tom continued on.

Another round of wind ruffled his pelt, making Ravenpaw let out another groan. Quickly licking it again, he padded on. He felt small droplets hit his fur, some of them coming down so fast they stung.

"Rain?" he muttered, looking back up at the sky. The stars were almost entirely covered by looming clouds.

"Fox dung," he snapped to himself, quickening his pace. He tried to duck under any trees he saw, the stinging rain drops still falling hard onto his coat.

"The cliff faces have to be somewhere around here," he meowed. A worried feeling made his stomach churn. The drumming of the rain didn't help him focus.

The formerly familiar territory seemed like a whole new world now, the water droplets coming down faster and faster till they made a sheet of silver, the darkness confusing.

Panic began to set in. His paws started to feel numb, his head whipping around frantically. He couldn't tell which way was which.

The frigid water made the rest of his body go numb. He ran blindly in the storm, hoping that he wouldn't bound off a cliff. The rushing sound of wind filled his ears and the slick ground wet his paws.

"Mouse brain!" he yowled to himself, his voice barely audible in the monstrous rain. He felt his paws suddenly slip, smooth pebbles flying around him as he fell to the earth.

 _Pebble Path!_ he thought, an odd feeling of joy spreading through him, like warmth hitting his pelt in Leaf Bare. He got back to his paws, wincing as he put pressure on them. He felt tiny cuts on his pads as they made contact with the muddy floor.

Forcing himself to ignore the pain, he sprinted off in the direction of the Great Torrent. His ears flicked back, any sound drowned out by the pounding rain.

"I should be able to get home once I reach it," he whispered to himself, gritting his teeth.

He tried to sniff the air, searching for the scent of reeds or marsh plants. Nothing but the smell rain greeted him.

"Fox dung," he said again, his chest heaving from so much running, his heart thumping hard. Water suddenly splashed around him, rapids pulling him under the Great Torrents surface.

Ravenpaws claws scraped at the bank, trying to gain a hold on the earth, desperately attempting to keep his head afloat. The river had swelled in the storm, white foamy rapids rushing through the mass of water.

"Help!" he screeched "Help! Help!" His screams were stopped abruptly as he was pulled below the splashing waves. His claws held the river bank tightly, digging into the dirt and gritty stone.

"A-Applepaw!" he cried out as his head bobbed above the surface "Nightpaw, Jasperstep, Hollyberry, help!"

"Ravenpaw?" the voice of Applepaw cried from nearby. Ravenpaw just spotted a glimpse of a ginger paw through the thick sheet of silver rain.

"Oh Starclan Ravenpaw!" his brother yowled, dashing up to the bank "Hold on! I'll get help i-i'll get Snowyglade or something. Just hang on!"

The tabby apprentice looked around in panic. After a few moment's Applepaw bent down, grasping feebly at his brothers scruff. The ginger toms jaws had just made contact with Ravenpaws neck when the brown and black apprentice let out a screech of pain.

At once he was pushed away from the river's edge, blood flowing from one of his paws. The Great Torrents current washed him quickly downstream, his head bouncing up and down, being pulled under the surface before reemerging.

As the form of Applepaw faded into the distance he was pulled firmly under the water. A memory rose from his muddled brain, the dream he'd had. The image of the creamy white she cat drifted into his mind.

"Gust," he meowed, yet the words only came out as bubbles.

Spots of darkness blotted the young toms vision as the torrent pulled him farther, any cries for help turned into bubbles. Blackness consumed him, as inky as the night sky.

…

A tom sat alone in the rain, his pelt plastered to his side. The storm was lightening, the thick, silver coats of water becoming pale, falling stones.

His paws were being splashed with water from the rising river before him, not that it made a difference, his whole body was waterlogged. The sound of rustling from nearby didn't phase him.

A group of four cats slipped out from the close bushes, a snow white, rain sodden she cat leading them. A scarred ginger tom followed close behind. Another tom slinked out of the brushed behind both of them, his dark pelt barely visible in the night. Lastly came a grey, white muzzled she cat, her fur short and prickly, not even affected by the storm.

"Applepaw!" gaped the leading she cat, rushing up to the tom.

"What are you doing out here in this weather?" the third, shadowy cat questioned suspiciously. The tabby didn't answer, his mouth was as dry as a waterless lake.

He opened his muzzle to speak but no words came out.

"Applepaw?" the other, scarred, ginger tom padded up to him, wrapping his own bushy tail around the younger cat. The last cat in the group trotted up to the very edge of the bank, her ears and nose twitching.

"Somethings wrong here," the grey and white she cat snapped, her tone as prickly as her fur "There's blood in the water." At once the group of cats rushed up to where the she cat was standing.

A thin streak of scarlet was flowing from a place in the rivers wall. The black tom fished at the inner bank for a few moments. After the tense seconds the cat's paw came back up from the water.

"A claw," the white she cat gasped. The dark pelted cat shook the claw from out between his paw pads, sniffing at it. Shocked, horrified, recognition registered on the toms face.

"Ravenpaw," the cat breathed, his tail fluffing up and his ears flattening. The ginger tom that stood besides him whipped his head around to face the other feline. At once the older cat leaped for the rapid filled river. The grey she cat yanked his tail, forcing him back onto the bank.

"Don't be foolish Jasperstep!" she snapped "It can't be Ravenpaw's claw!"

"It is," the much younger ginger tom finally spoke, his voice barely a croak of its former self, dry as sand "He got lost in the storm…"

"He's my son!" the furious older cat spat, the toms lips curling back "I must go after him!" The white, senior, she cat placed her tail comfortingly over the other cats shoulders.

"He'll be hunting with Starclan soon if he's not already," the pale female cat meowed "Be thankful that you could be proud of him while he lived."

"What am I going to tell Hollyberry," the grief stricken cat whispered.

"The truth," the other she cat sighed "Tell her that he was washed down the Great Torrent…" After a long, mournful, silence the scarred tom nodded, walking over to the other ginger tabby.

"Come Applepaw," the tom mewed, pressing his forehead against the younger cats own "You did your best, Ravenpaw will know that."


	11. Chapter 9: Nothing like home

_**OptimusPrime2017: Nope**_

 **Chapter 9:**

Muffled voices drifted in and out of Ravenpaws brain, the words murky, fuzzy and indecipherable. He tried to sniff the air but smells smelled like everything else around him, muddy and stange.

His eyes opened meekly but closed at once, blotting out the bright light. He felt dizzy, as if all his insides had been flipped upside down.

Ever so slowly the scents around him became clearer, though only the strongest ones. Sharp, stinging tangs breached his nostrils, other sweet scents battling with the harsher ones.

 _I must be in the medicine den,_ he thought foggily, trying to lift a paw to block out the smells. He felt a sudden stab of pain course through his paw, making him place it back down.

He swiveled his ears around to take in the little sound he could. The voices became slightly clearer. He could make out small bits of noise, some words here and there.

"Torrentclan… paw… river," one of the voices chattered on, the words still muddied.

 _Fernstem probably,_ he pondered with a hint of amusement _Maybe she's talking with Jadestar?_

"Apprentice… strong… warrior…," the other voice, presumably Jadestar, replied. Yet the cats tone was deep and rough, much unlike Ravenpaw's confident female leader.

Curiously, he moved his ears around again, taking in even more sound. The voices were much clearer now, though still not completely comprehensible.

"He's an… Hazelbush!" the deeper voiced cat hissed, most definitely a tom "We can't keep… from Torrentclan!"

 _Hazelbush?_ He struggled to search his brain for the name. No cats came to mind.

"He's injured Foam… has a torn claw," a she cats voice shot back. Confusion and fear wormed in his belly, the feeling beginning to come back into his body.

The scents around him were most certainly foreign, the smell of mud coming from the strange cats. It was partly familiar, though that only made the fear in his stomach grow.

"Bring Sparrowsnow in," the she cat's voice lashed, the whole sentence clear now "She's the one who found him…" The scent of another cat drifted through the wind, another she cat, a warrior, her pelt smelling of freshly caught prey.

The she cat that must who have been Sparrowsnow padded over to Ravenpaw. He opened his eyes slightly, peering through the gap in his eyelids at her.

"He's awake," Sparrowsnow mewed, taking a step back to give him room. The formerly foggy cat shapes were now crisp. The medicine cat was a woolly, dark brown tabby, with stocky, short-ish legs.

Hazelbush turned and trotted up to Ravenpaw, her voice soft as she spoke "Welcome to Bluffclan." The words shook the young apprentices mind.

"I-I'm in Bluffclans camp?!" he spluttered, his words stuttery yet his tone infuriated. A slender silver tabby tom nodded cooly behind the two she cats.

 _He must be their leader…_

"Yes," the tom said, the ice still in his tone, though only a hint of it "I suppose I will welcome you for now apprentice."

With a sigh, Bluffclan's leader continued "I am Foamstar, Bluffclans leader as i'm sure you have gathered." Ravenpaw nodded swiftly fear still twisting in his belly, giving him a sickened feeling.

He tried to scrambled back into the corner of the rival clans medicine den but a splitting pain stopped him. He let out a blood curdling yowl.

"Don't put pressure on that paw," Hazelbush warned "You tore a claw out from it, terrible, I swear." He glanced down at his left paw, wrapped in cobwebs.

"I have to go back to Torrentclan," he bristled sharply "My kin will be worried." Foamstar shot him a fuming glare.

"You can't," the silver leader meowed coldy "You will train as a Bluffclan apprentice from now on."

"Foamstar!" Hazelbush gaped "You can't-"

"Enough!" Foamstar cried, his hackles raised "I agreed to let him stay Hazelbush, this is my condition." The leader stalked off, his neck fur still on end, his tail fluffed up.

"Don't mind Foamstar," Hazelbush meowed, almost coddling in tone "The war has been getting to him lately, he truly is a nice tom." Ravenpaw ignored the brown tabby, his gaze fixed on we're Foamstar had left the den.

The clan leader reminded him of Shadowstream in a way, the toms prickly nature, the cold gleam in his eyes, though Foamstar appeared more short tempered than the shadowy warrior.

 _Shadowstream,_ a pang of longing hit him, making his ears turn back and flatten. He hadn't exactly _liked_ the black furred cat, but he had respected him like any apprentice. Thinking over it, he had looked up to him.

"Let me go back to Torrentclan," he seethed. He unsheathed his claws, gritting his teeth, ignoring the pain that shot through his left paw.

Hazelbush was about to say something but was interrupted by Sparrowsnow "Let him be, he'll get over it in time."

Reluctantly, Hazelbush slinked out of the medicine down, muttering to herself.

Ravenpaw turned fuming to the white and black warrior before him, staring into her eyes with his own, challenging her. Sparrowsnow only gazed back into his eyes, testing him, waiting. After a moment the apprentice backed down.

"Want to see camp?" she asked, flicking her ears at the den exit. Ravenpaw nodded half heartedly, shrugging. He felt almost empty in the new clan, new scents, new cats, new leader, new ways of life.

"First," Sparrowsnow mewed, padding out of the den, followed by Ravenpaw "Dip your legs and tail into this mud, it'll help you blend in here." He stared in confusion at the mud puddle but nodded.

He dove into the muddied water, splattering droplets everywhere. For a moment he thought he was back in the Great Torrent, his claws slipping out again, sinking into the mud. His heart thumped hard for a moment, before he calmed.

He slowly lowered his tail into the chilled sludge. It coated his legs and tail at once, sticking to his fur.

"Torrentclan cat would never even think about using this vile stuff," he murmured bitterly, venom in his words.

Sparrowsnow glanced over to the sharp tongued apprentice. She flicked her tail for him to follow her, though not before she coated her legs in a fresh layer of mud.

He slogged out of the puddle with a frown, trying to shake the goo off. The sticky ooze flew all around the muddy camp, landing on an amber tabby warrior.

"Hey!" the copper eyed she cat snapped "Watch it!" At once he bounded off after Sparrowsnow.

…

"First is the apprentices den," the black and white, mud coated warrior meowed. Ravenpaw looked at the thing, its dirt walls much like the cavern in Torrentclans camp. Another stab of pain hit him, though this time, he hid it.

"Can't we go somewhere else?" he asked, his neck fur rising slowly. Sparrowsnow glanced down at him.

"I suppose," she said, turning to face the center of Bluffclans camp. Ravenpaw turned with her. A rough stone peak greeted them, jagged spikes coming from its sides, its middle rounded and smooth.

"That," Sparrowsnow purred, a small prick of pride in her voice "Is Tworock, the place were apprentices are made warriors and kits made apprentices."

"Like Stoneledge," he muttered, quickly turning away from the Tworock. Sparrowsnow nodded, trotting over to another den.

"This is the warriors den," she meowed, pointing at a muddy cavern.

"All the dens look the same here," Ravenpaw said, crouching lower to the ground, fear beginning to worm his his belly once more. He glanced around the camp, searching for something to connect with his old home.

"They are fairly similar," the warrior admitted "The leaders den is the only one made out of stone." The black and brown tom turned.

A much larger, stone, den faced him, its cave like inside expansive. The form of a silver tabby lied down in the den, Foamstars long tail waving gently just outside the cave.

"I'm going back to the medicine den," he muttered, feeling nauseated. He started to walk back to the herb filled cavern, his paw steps heavy.

 _ **I want to add this note to say i'm moving! This means that I won't be active for the next week or so, though I will be posting two chapters once i'm back.**_


	12. Chapter 10: New mentor new lands

OptimusPrime2017: Yep. Thank you again, and I'm glad that your looking forward to these.

 **Chapter 10:**

A silver tabby cat padded into the medicine den. Ravenpaw turned, the moss he had been batting around flying into a corner of the cave.

"Foamstar," Hazelbush meowed, dipping her bushy brown head to her leader "What is it you need?" The black and brown apprentice huffed, looking away from the two Bluffclan cats, continuing to toss around the moss.

"How is Ravenpaw's paw?" Foamstar asked in response, his tone sharp.

"Oh!" the medicine cat purred "Its completely healed, just a hole where his claw was and some small scars."

"Good," the leader sighed. Ravenpaw's ears perked as a new scent wandered into the den, muddy though by now normal. Sparrowsnow. He got to his paws, trotting over to where the black and white she cat stood. His pelt brushed against hers, a slight hint of a purr echoing in his throat.

"Eh hem," Foamstar hissed, the toms fur bristling. Ravenpaw attempted to ignore him.

"Hey Sparrowsnow," he meowed, raising his tail. The Bluffclan warrior nodded, lifting her own in greeting.

"Ravenpaw," Foamstar prickled "You have been in Bluffclan now for almost a moon, it is time for you to start your training." He spun around, gaping at the silver tabby.

 _A moon…_ he thought, his claws sliding into the dirt. A feeling of longing gnawed at him, the fear returning. He had gotten too comfortable in the rivel clans medicine den. But had he really lost track of time?

"Wait what?" he said in confusion "Shouldn't there be a ceremony?"

"Your already an apprentice," Foamstar sighed, the tabbies tail flicking with annoyance "Besides, Daisypetal and I both agreed that it would be better to not draw attention."

"Well," Ravenpaw grumbled, trying to calm his nerves "Who will be my mentor?"

"Sparrowsnow," Foamstar meowed at once "Since she was the one that found you, I thought she would be best." The black and white she cat moved towards the apprentice, bending down to touch noses. Hazelbush trotted up, a rumbling coming from her throat.

"First," the brown she cat mewed, nudging the black and brown tom away from Sparrowsnow "Let me take off the cobwebs." She took the sticky stuff in her mouth, yanking it from his paw. Ravenpaw raised his leg, gazing at the hole where his claw had been. It had scarred the skin around it, turning it a pale pink, the hole itself a black void. He glanced at his pad, tiny, light pink cuts patterning it.

"Let's go," Sparrowsnow meowed, gesturing to the den entrance with her tail.

"Right," he sighed, partly glad to finally be leaving the stuffy, herb filled cave. The Bluffclan warrior slipped out of the medicine den, ducking under the brush that covered the cavern.

"Wow," he muttered as he stepped outside. Newleaf was in full swing, the few trees that were speckled around camp full of life, their leaves a bright green. The sun was shining, reflecting off the little bits of sparkling, clear, stone in the rocks. His nose twitched, picking up the faint hint of fresh blossoms.

"Where are the blossoms coming from?" he asked, tilting his head to one side.

"Spiralclan," his mentor replied "They have the lushest territory, though sometimes the blossom trees grow near our border." He pricked his ears, taking in the Bluffclan sounds. He could hear pebbles being tossed around by cats paws, claws scraping boulders, and the distant calls of birds.

"In Torrentclan you could hear streams from camp," he said before covering his mouth with his tail, looking down at the ground.

"Come on," Sparrowsnow padded off "Follow me."

…

The Bluffclan land was dusty and dry, no creeks or streams to drink from, many more small, sharp stones that hurt his paws, and sudden cliff falls. He looked around, the place so different compared to his old clan. Ahead of him Sparrowsnow walked confidently across the stoney floor, her legs and tail caped in mud.

"What's that?" he asked, gazing at the form of a mountain. Its peak seemed to reach the clouds.

"It is called Starpeak," his mentor purred "It's the main hunting ground of Bluffclan, as well as the place where our leaders go to get their nine lives."

"Only Bluffclan leaders?" he mused.

"Yes," Sparrowsnow confirmed "Only our leaders, the other clans have their own. Starrapid for Torrentclan and Stargorge for Spiralclan I think." The monstrous mass of rock loomed over the whole of the territory, casting a shadow over all the clans.

"Wait," he gasped "We're going to _hunt_ there?"

"Eventually, yes," Sparrowsnow said, a bit of confusion in her voice "Doesn't Torrentclan have cliffs on their territory?"

"Well, yes," Ravenpaw muttered "But we-they don't really hunt on them that often…" The warrior shrugged, trudging on, getting closer and closer to the hulking mountain.

The base of Starpeak was smoother than the surrounding ground, glittering with the same clear stone that lined Tworock and the leader's den back in Bluffclan camp. He could see the form of huge cliffs and ridges far above them, making his stomach turn upside down.

"Place your paws on the roughest parts," Sparrowsnow warned, placing one of her black paws on a tiny ledge "It'll help keep you balanced and stable when you start the climb." Ravenpaw nodded, placing his paws on a rough patch of rock.

"Of course the fall won't hurt you at the bottom," the she cat said "But the farther up you get the more this matters." Sparrowsnow clawed her way up Starpeaks base, stopping a few tail lengths away. The apprentice gulped, following as best he could.

"Were going the have to jump," Sparrowsnow meowed, nodding at the now steep cliff face.

"You see that overhang?" she questioned, looking at something nearby. Ravenpaw glanced around, spotting the large crag.

"How are we getting up there?!" he gaped, staring at the thing. It was more than two whole foxes above them, the edges of the ridge ragged and sharp looking, like hundreds of small claws waiting for their next victim.

"Bend your legs like this," Sparrowsnow said, crouching down "Then, prepare your claws to grab the cliff." She returned to her normal stance, nudging him.

"You go first," she mewed. The young tom bent his legs, lowering himself low to the ground, his belly fur resting on the floor. He unsheathed his claws and gritted his teeth. After a moment's hesitation he leaped for the ledge.

He felt his breath leave him as he hit the over hang, the spiked edges blunter than he thought. He clawed at the smooth stone but to no avail, the rough border preventing him from using his back legs.

 _No, no, no! Not again!_

He closed his eyes, the image of the rushing torrent returning.

"No!" he tried to cry, forcing his eyes to open. He suddenly felt himself being lifted from the cliff.

"Good Starclan," grumbled a dark russet tabby tom "Could you keep your fur on? Your going to scare away all the prey with your screaming." Sparrowsnow leaped up besides the tom, a golden she cat trotting up to both of them, a large bird hanging limp in her jaws.

"Thank you Cedarfang," Ravenpaws mentor sighed. Cedarfang nodded, observing the panicked apprentice. The warriors eyes went wide.

"Your the Torrentclan cat," Cedarfang growled, his claws sliding out, scraping the rock below him. The golden she cat shoved him, a bit harshly even, to the side, dropping her prey.

"Don't such a badger," she said "He's a Bluffclan cat now." Ravenpaw recognized the she cat, Lightpaw. He got to his paws, nodding his thanks to the other apprentice.

"Besides," Lightpaw added "Everyone's first cliff jump his hard, I know I screeched as loud as an eagle on mine."

"Careful with your attitude Lightpaw," Cedarfang bristled "Do you want to clean out the warriors den as well as the elders den?" The golden apprentice shrank down at once, dipping her head.

"Sorry," she muttered, her bobbed tail lowering. Cedarfang sighed, turning to Ravenpaw.

"How about you come hunt with us?" he huffed.

"That would be good," Sparrowsnow cut in before her apprentice could answer.


	13. Chapter 11: A friend

**Chapter 11:**

"How did you catch this hawk?" Ravenpaw asked, tearing into the birds flesh, Lightpaw eating her own share besides him.

"Easy," she mewed "Creep up on it then pounce." He stared at her and then down at the brown feathered creature.

"There has to be more to it then that," he muttered to himself, pawing at one of the hawks wings for a moment, fascinated. He tried to imagine catching it. Feathers flying, talons and claws fight against each other, cat and bird alike thrashing to get away from the others grip.

He looked back at the golden tabby apprentice next to him, her silky pelt only ruffled by the wind.

"How did you not get clawed?" he asked in awe. Lightpaw gave him a confused look.

"I just snuck up on it," she said "Really, it's nothing special, every Bluffclan cat can catch a hawk." For a few moments she stared off into the distance.

"An eagle though," she whispered quietly "That's impressive…" Ravenpaw nodded in agreement, picturing the grand bird. A memory surfaced at the thought, Rippledusks comment on his first day out of Torrentclan camp.

"Did one of your old clan mates catch one?" Lightpaw questioned, making him jump.

"Yeah," he said in surprise "How did you know?"

"Cedarfang says that it's because i'm nosey," she shrugged, a small smirk appearing on her muzzle "My mother, Mapleshine, says that its annoying, I think their just jealous." Ravenpaw chuckled, his tail flicking with amusement.

"How about you two stop chatting and get hunting?" Cedarfang hissed, batting his apprentices ears with one of his front paws. Sparrowsnow nodded, flicking her tail for them to follow.

"I'm glad that I didn't get Sparrowsnow as a mentor," Lightpaw murmured. Ravenpaw looked over at her, cocking his head.

"Why?"

"She's too distant," the tabby meowed "Cedarfang is strict but at least he seems to care. My father said that Sparrowsnow used to be fun when they were apprentices, she would joke, stuff like that, but after her mentor Spottedthistle died she became more reserved." The black and brown tom gazed at his mentor.

"She's a good mentor," he said finally "She doesn't show much emotion but she's a good cat when you get to know her."

"Whatever you say," Lightpaw sighed "I'm still glad that I got Cedarfang."

"Stop," Sparrowsnow hissed at the two, crouching down suddenly. Ravenpaw looked around, spotting a grey patterned bird a few fox lengths away. Lightpaw flicked her ears for him to follow her as she crept slowly forwards. He sniffed at the air around him, the tang of the bird filling it.

Lightpaw stopped but he continued, despite the golden apprentices many, silent, protests. He treaded carefully, dodging small pebbles and rubble. The grey bird appeared unaware of his presence.

Without hesitation he leaped at the bird. It let out an ear splitting screech as he sank his claws into his shoulders. He struggled with it, trying to tear into its neck with his teeth.

He avoided its talons, one of its attacks almost scraping one of his hind legs. With a triumphant smile, he dove into the birds throat.

"That was great!" Lightpaw called, dashing over to him as fast as she could. He panted heavily, his heart thumping and his chest heaving with the effort of the kill.

"A falcon," Sparrowsnow observed, padding over to the two joyful apprentices "Good catch." Ravenpaw beamed at his mentors, if small, praise.

"How do you recover so fast?" he laughed to Lightpaw "Your hawk was even bigger than my falcon to!" The she cat grinned, flicking her paw over his ears.

"You get used to it," she purred, nudging him playfully "Come on, the clans not going to feed itself!" He sprinted off after the bob tailed apprentice, clutching his catch firmly in his jaws.

They scrambled over the rocks together, laughing as their mentors ran after them, pebbles flying beneath their paws. A loud squawk brought them to an abrupt halt. A small thrush spun around to face them, starting to try and fly away from the cats.

Cedarfang bounded up to them, leaping onto the bird, his claws bearing down on the small creature. The tiny bird flapped its wings as fast as it could but it's pitiful struggles were no match for the russet toms strength.

"This is why you don't play around when hunting," Cedarfang snapped "You could have lost prey!" Lightpaw bristled , her neck fur starting to rise, her hackles raised.

"It was only a thrush," she retorted "That can't even fill one cats belly, much less a clans!" Sparrowsnow stepped between them.

"Lightpaw," the black and white warrior said firmly "Don't talk back to your mentor, and a thrush could be very voluble in Leafbare."

"But it's nearly Greenleaf!" the golden she cat said "A thrush is-" Ravenpaw stepped forward, covering Lightpaw's mouth with his tail.

"It was an accident," he hissed to Cedarfang "Don't blame her." The tabby warrior glowered down at the black and brown tom, his eyes narrowing and his fur on end.

"Fine," Cedarfang sighed, glaring at both of them "Let's just get back to the clan, you two can take care of Halflegs and Brightbird." Sparrowsnow nodded, looking sternly at the two before trotting off.

"I can defend myself," Lightpaw hissed as they padded close to the base of Starpeak.

"Thanks though," she added after a few moments, smiling over at Ravenpaw. He smiled back.

"I know you can defend yourself," he meowed through his mouthful of feathers and flesh "I just wanted to sort of repay you for defending me." Lightpaw chuckled quickening her pace to walk besides her mentor.

 _Maybe,_ he thought _Just maybe, i'll like it better here in Bluffclan…_

 ** _Happy late holidays to anyone reading! I'm actually writing these chapters (10, this one and the next few) while traveling. I Hope that you had a good christmas, or any other holiday you celebrate!_**


	14. Chapter 12: A glimps of stars

OptimusPrime2017: I did have a good Christmas, and thank you again!

 ** _C_ hapter 12:**

The elders den was dark, the form of two cats barely visible in the din. An old calico she cat turned her head to face the two apprentices, getting to her paws. Ravenpaw took a step back as the elder trotted over to them.

"Hello Brightbird," Lightpaw purred next to him, her mouth full of leaves "Hazelbush wanted us to give you these." The golden she cat dropped the herbs next to Brightbird, the plants landing in a messy pile.

"Thank you Lightpaw," the elder smiled "They must be daisy leaves, I've been telling Hazelbush about my aching legs for moons now." Lightpaw sauntered over to the next elder, a silver tabby with odd, bent looking hind legs.

Ravenpaw crept towards him slowly, staring at him. His back legs looked like snapped twigs, like the bones in the limb had been broken in half and then shoved into the leg. He felt nauseous as Lightpaw nudged the tom.

"Halflegs?" the tabby apprentice questioned carefully, tilting her head to one side. The silver cat gave a large yawn, heaving himself onto his two front paws to face the two.

"Yes?" Halflegs rasped, bushing his tongue over one of his silver paws.

"Hazelbush said that you got stung by a bee?" Lightpaw meowed, glancing over at Ravenpaw. He nodded suddenly, flushing under his fur. The black and brown tom padded over to the elder, carrying a bundle of prickly leaves in his muzzle.

"Ah thank you," Halflegs purred "I got stung in the morning, it's been quite annoying." With a reluctant sigh Ravenpaw began to chew the herbs, the fowl taste covering his tongue. He looked down at the elders short silver fur, spotting the small, swollen bee sting.

He pressed the poultice into the lump, his nose wrinkling. The young apprentice felt an odd prick on his paw, making him draw it back. He glanced at his pad, seeing a small, tiny, thorn like thing poking into his paw. The stinger.

He dug into his pad with his teeth, pulling out the stinger with a yank, holding it in his jaws.

"Any better?" Lightpaw asked, flicking her ears impatiently. Halflegs nodded, giving them a mrrow of thanks. With a sigh of relief they exited the den and back into the sun heated camp.

Cats walked around the clan center, Foamstar lounging on Tworock, Daisypetal gathering cats near the camp entrance, Hazelbush chatting excitedly with a white she cat near the medicine den. Ravenpaw raised an eyebrow at the two talking she cats.

"Whos that?" he meowed to Lightpaw. The golden tabby narrowed her eyes at them, seeming to try and blot out the sun's blinding rays.

"Oh," she mewed "Thats Icewind."

"Do you think we should see what's going on?" he said with a intrigued flick of his tail. Lightpaw hesitated for a few moments before nodding, a smirk appearing on her golden muzzle.

"That's great!" Hazelbush trilled, her tail thrashing with joy, Icewind grinning besides her. The woolly brown tabby looked over at the apprentices.

"Oh, welcome Ravenpaw, Lightpaw," the medicine cat purred, Icewind dipping her head in greeting next to her "Do you need anything? Halflegs or Brightbird need some more daisy leaves?" Lightpaw shook her head.

"No," the apprentice mewed "We just wanted to see what was going on."

"Oh!" Icewind broke in, her smile widening "Me and Puddlestone are expecting kits!" Ravenpaw raised his eyebrows in surprise, perking his ears with interest.

"About time," Lightpaw chuckled "You're going to be retiring to the elders den soon." Icewind giggled and thrashed her tail.

"Don't you two have somewhere to be?" a new voice half huffed, half chuckled. A blue grey tom stood behind them, his grey blue fur sleek and gleaming, his eyes a shade of pale yellow, his long, glossy tail waving slowly in the Newleaf air.

"Don't you have a patrol to be on?" Lightpaw retorted. Icewind got to her paws, pressing against the tom. The blue-ish grey cat flicked his paw towards the apprentices den.

"That was Puddlestone i'm guessing?" Ravenpaw asked after they had slumped into the moss filled cave. He shuffled his paws over some the stuff, wrinkling his nose at it. It was dry and hard on the edges and made his paws feel like they were scraping sand.

"You guessed it," the other apprentice sighed grumpily, curling up on some of the crusty moss "Icewind is one of my favorite warriors to hang out with but Puddlestone is the worst! He hates apprentices, I really don't know why their mates…"

"Maybe they have something in common?" the young tom shrugged. Lightpaw shook her head again, some of her golden fur flying around the den.

"Their way to different," she sighed "I mean, they could have been like us as apprentices but I doubt that."

"Us?" Ravenpaw queried.

"Yeah," she glanced up at him, something flashing in her dark amber eyes "Were friends and get along great! Puddlestone would have just brushed off Icewind, or worse."

"Agreed," he meowed.

…

Stars glittered in the night, twinkling silently far above the clans. Cats slept in their dens, some in the warriors den, a few in the elders den, and others in the apprentices den. The only cat awake was standing in the middle of the camp clearing, right utop Tworock.

The cats pelt was partly transparent, its paws, tail, and ear tips sparkling with tiny shards of star. The color of its fur was a pale creamy white, its eyes a soft shade of hazel, its pupils faded in an odd way.

"Hello Bluff," the cat muttered. A new, star covered cat, emerged from a pile of dead brush. The new tom dipped his pale grey head at the cat, padding up as if walking on starlight.

"Bluffstar," he corrected the grey tom, settling down besides the she cat. She flicked her tail in acknowledgement but did not cease her staring. Bluffstar shuffled his paws around.

"Gustwind," he started. The she cat shook her head as if asking for quiet.

"Gust," she said after a few moments. Bluffstar nodded respectfully, looking around the camp. A smile crept onto the toms dark grey muzzle.

"I must say," he said fondly "The clans have really improved camp since the last time I was here." Gust didn't respond, her thoughts elsewhere. An owl hooted from nearby, its call echoing in the soundless air.

Bluffstar hesitated for a moment but sighed, padding away and leaving the creamy white she cat to ponder in silence. Gust turned her head to where the other cat was trotting, trekking over the cliffs of the land, seemingly gliding on the air.

Her gaze drifted over to the apprentices den. She got to her paws, the bits of star in them gleaming. The she cat walked slowly over to the cavern, her steps noiseless in the murky night.

She stared at one of the apprentice dozing peacefully inside of it, the young toms black paws hanging loosely in the air as he slept. Her tail curled around her hind legs as she sat down.

"Just like her…" Gust muttered under her breath. The she cat stretched out a paw before withdrawing it. She sighed, turning away from the apprentice and back to the camp center.

She pressed her flank against the shimmering Tworock stone, giving one last look at the apprentices den. The soundless land was suddenly filled with the sound of rushing winds. Gust disappeared in puff of dust, the current of air carrying her across the mountains.

Nothing was left but a light chill after the gale had gone, the camp returned to its peacefully, lulhd state. Not even the crickets let out a single chirp. The chill was the only thing to disturb the peace, like a shiver running up a cats spine.

Nothing.


	15. Chapter 13: First assessment

OptimusPrime2017: Thank you!

 **Chapter 13:**

Ravenpaw leaped onto Lightpaw, making the golden tabby tumble across the dust floor. He pinned her to the ground, baring his teeth in a fake snarl. Lightpaw scraped at his chest with sheathed claws before launching him off of herself. The young tom flattened against the ground, scrambling back onto his paws as his fellow apprentice began to sprint towards him.

He darted out of the way as she came hurtling at him. Her claws slid out to help herself skid to stop. She whipped around as fast as she could, grabbing the black and brown toms flank, sending him rolling across the training ground.

Lightpaw dashed over as fast as she could, pinning him down and placing her mouth on his throat.

"You win," Ravenpaw panted, a ghost of a smile on his maw "How do you do it?" The tabby laughed, her chest heaving and her breathing heavy.

"Good thinking Lightpaw," Cedarfang beamed, padding up to the two "Bluffclan will need clever cats like you." The bob tailed apprentice smirked up at her mentor, a loud purr coming from her throat.

"Try to trip up your opponent more Ravenpaw," Sparrowsnow advised "Your to reserved with your attacks as well, use yours claws, even in training." He nodded, the feeling of tiny hot drops of blood piercing his pelt.

"Should I go to Hazelbush?" he meowed, perking his ears.

"No, Cedarfang and I have a better idea," his mentor shook her head "Just wash out the scratches with some wet moss." The great russet tom cat nodded, a hint of amusement in his gaze, before he and Sparrowsnow walked off.

The two warriors returned after a few minutes, balls of water soaked moss in their jaws.

"Where'd you get the water?" Ravenpaw mewed "I didn't see any streams or creeks on the tour of the territory." Lightpaw trotted up to him as their mentors placed the sodden plants onto the ground.

"The Great Torrent," she explained "Every so often Foamstar sends out a water patrol to get wet moss. He normally leaves some around Starpeak, the training grounds, and near camp."

"Where are the training grounds?" the tom said with a tilt of his head.

"Where _were_ the training grounds," Lightpaw hissed with a sudden venom in her usually playful and relaxed voice "Spiralclan and Torrentclan teamed up to take them from us, Foamstar still leaves wet moss there though, he says that its a sign that we haven't given up"

"You seem to know a lot about what's been happening for an apprentice," Ravenpaw commented "In Torrentclan we barely spoke of the war, much less were informed."

"Jadestar has always been like that," he golden she cat muttered under her breath "She thinks that apprentices are only useful since they'll become warriors." Sparrowsnow nudged some of the dripping moss to them, her black, partly mud covered paws, speckled with the stuff.

Ravenpaw tried to shake off Lightpaws remark, the words filling his brain. He shook he his head, taking the moss in his jaws. He brushed the waterlogged plant over his scars, the stuffs green edges turning a pale scarlet.

"So," he sighed, tossing the moss away "What are we doing?"

"Lightpaws final assessment," Cedarfang said "I knew it would be soon so Sparrowsnow suggested that we let you come to." The black and brown tom spun around.

"Your final assessment?" he gaped at Lightpaw. The other apprentice nodded with grin.

"I've been an apprentice for longer than you," she teased "Remember mouse brain?" The younger cat flushed and batted the golden she cat over her ears with one of his black paws.

"Stop playing and get hunting," Cedarfang snapped, his tone back to its normal sharpness "For your first task you must catch at least two taloned birds from Starpeak."

"Got it," Lightpaw said quickly, her nub of a tail thrashing with excitement. Before her mentor could speak again, she sprinted off towards the mass of rock, Ravenpaw trailing close behind.

…

He panted heavily, the trek up Starpeak making his paws weigh as much as boulders. His tail drooped and hang low to the ground while Lightpaw leaped from stone to stone ahead of him.

"Can't we take a break?" he gasped "We've been walking for forever…" His mouth was dry and felt like he had swallowed sand.

"We're almost there," the golden apprentice reassured him, jumping to another cliff, making rubble fall of the edge in a rocky waterfall "It'll be worth it, I'm sure of it!"

"Why are we going up this far anyway?" Ravenpaw sighed. He struggled to follow Lightpaw, his hind legs fumbling as he leapt onto the pebble covered cliff. The golden cat nudged him forwards as he gained his balance.

"Eagles hang out up here," she meowed "If we catch an eagle they'll have to be impressed, just like you said!" The tom stared up at his fellow apprentice.

"You want to catch an eagle?" he said, his jaw hanging loose "That's the most foolish thing i've heard all day!"

"Why?" Lightpaw growled "If you help me catch it you may be made a warrior along with me!" Ravenpaw shook his head in protest, stepping forward to block her path.

"Its to dangerous," he pressed "Lets just head back and catch a hawk or something." The tabbies amber eyes blazed, her fur bristling.

"We'll help the whole clan!" she spat back "What if there's a prey shortage, an eagle would feed many cats." Ravenpaw felt his tail droop in defeat, he wasn't going to change her mind.

"Fine," he sighed "Let's just try and be safe…" A triumphant smile appeared on Lightpaw's muzzle and her ears twitched with satisfaction. The golden she cat scrambled up the next boulder, her claws leaving pale, whitish scratch marks on the stone.

The younger apprentice followed quickly, his chest beginning to burn again, his whiskers flicking with nervousness as they got farther up Starpeak. The air seemed thinner on the tall, looming cliffs, the clouds closer and the ground far, far below.

"Wait," Lightpaw hissed at him, her gaze flitting up to a stone nearby. Hi eyes drifted up to the rock, a feathery tail poking out from the spike. He crouched down along with the other apprentice and pressed his belly to the ground. The dust on the floor licked his chest fur as the breezes blew across them yet, the winds that rushed through the mountains seemed to be blowing their scent away from the bird.

The golden tabby crept forward inch by inch, Ravenpaw trailing her close behind. The eagles feathered white head swayed for a moment, making the tiny tom hold his breath.

Without warning Lightpaw leaped up onto the spike, her claws scrabbling at the birds tail, the creatures talons just a nose length away from her. The eagle let out a screech of fury and whipped around, its huge wings flying out from its sides.

The apprentice writhed, balancing herself on the small ledge that she stood on, her claws scraping at the eagle. The beasts talons lashed at her belly, on of the claw like limbs cutting into her stomach.

"Ravenpaw, help!" she screamed, the bird snapping at her nape. He blinked, his frozen muscles suddenly moving him forward. He jumped onto the rock with a huff, unsheathing his claws and digging into the ground. His legs bent down without him knowing, launching himself at the eagle.

He locked his jaws onto half of the animals neck and bit in hard. Lightpaw slashed her claws across the things chest, scarlet droplets splattering the ground. It beated its wings for a few moments, nipping at their ears before it went limp, falling to the floor.

The tang of blood filled the young cats mouth, the deciduous smell making the burning in his lungs partly subside.

"We… we did it," Lightpaw panted. Ravenpaw mouth felt dry and his limbs ached, yet a feeling of exhilaration washed over him at the words. A black and white she cat, followed by a russet tom, leaped onto the cliff below them.

"Sparrowsnow!" he gasped, partly for air.

"Good job you two," the warrior said, a ghost of a smile on her maw "It is quite the impressive catch."

 _ **Sorry that this chapter took so long to get out, I had some car trouble so I wasn't able to complete this chapter for a while, though I should be able to get back on schedule.**_


	16. Chapter 14: Bitter

Clarence AS2: I'm glad you did!

OptimusPrime2017: You'll see.

 **Chapter 14:**

"From now until you leave for Starclan, you shall be known as Lightwind," the voice of Foamstar echoed through Bluffclan camp.

"Lightwind! Lightwind!" the clan cheered, Ravenpaw's voice included. Lightwind beamed at the young tom, her sleek chest fur puffed out in pride, her amber eyes glowing brighter than the sun. He smiled back at the new warrior though a bitter feeling began to creep into his stomach.

He tried to push the emotion away as Lightwind leaped down from Tworock, bounding towards him.

"I can't believe it!" she cried, her nub of a tail thrashing with excitement. A pair of older cats padded over to the golden tabby, each wearing a similar smile on their faces.

"Oh right," Lightwind mewed "These are my parents, Mapleshine and Sunbelly." The golden tom, presumbley Sunbelly, dipped his head to Ravenpaw, his long tail flicking in greeting. The calico she cat next to him did the same.

"Hello," he meowed, shuffling his paws awkwardly.

"You must be Ravenpaw," the calico, Mapleshine, purred "The clans been talking about you for the last moon!" He flushed under his fur, his claws sliding in and out of his paws.

"Lightwind," Daisypetal called, walking up to the group "I want you on a patrol." The young apprentice gave a small sigh of relief.

"You wanna come?" the golden she cat asked "I'm that they'll need more cats than just me anyway!"

"Oh uh, sure," he laughed, the bitter feeling beginning to worm in his belly.

"Actually," Daisypetal cut in "Mintfrost, Bumblecloud, Puddlestone, Foxflight and Sparrowsnow are already coming." Ravenpaw felt his ears flatten against his skull.

"Oh," Lightwind muttered "Sorry Ravenpaw, I guess that now that i'm a warrior it'll be hard to…" The new warrior trailed off, glancing away from the black and brown tom.

"Its alright," he said, a forced smile appearing on his muzzle "I'll just go and hunt or something…" The two cats trotted off, the two remaining warriors soon following.

He gritted his teeth, walking over to the apprentices den.

It felt empty without the tabby she cat, her scent still lingering in the cave. Small bits of golden fur speckled the moss den lining. He sighed, curling up. His eyes closed, the darkness consuming him.

…

"Feel alone don't you?" a voice swelled from the darkness. The blackness was quiet, deathly quiet, much too quiet. No stars twinkled in the night, the silence seemed to have killed them.

"Withouts friends once again," the voice echoed again "In a world of loneliness… No matter where you go the feeling follows…" A pair of icy blue eyes appeared suddenly out of the murk, like a bright blue flower in a sea of green grass.

"What are you even doing," a new voice arose "You know that not all cats can be persuaded."

"I know that Squirrelstripe," the blue eyed she cat snapped "Yet you of all cats must realize this cats potentiel." From the inky night came the silhouette of the second cat, her coat a pale ginger with a dark russet tabby pattern.

"With all do respect," Squirrelstripe growled "A _single_ cat can only do so much, no matter their worth." The pair of icy blue eyes glared at the fellow she cat, a tail flicking into view before disappearing again.

"We need this cat," the voice hissed. Squirrelstripe bristled, her claws unsheathing.

"Then simply go into his dreams," she spat.

"I can't seem to," the voice sighed "Starclan has done a good job of protecting the clans youth…"

"I should be on my way," Squirrelstipe huffed "Duskflight wanted to see me."

As the she cat padded off the blue eyes returned their gaze to the starless sky. Cold filled the dark land, the tang of blood seeming to stick to the air.

"Gust..."

 _ **This chapter is much shorter than my normal ones, and I'm unsure how happy I am with it, I may rewrite it. Tell me what you think about it!**_


	17. Chapter 15: Preparation

OptimusPrime2017: Thank you! In a way, yes, though I can't say any more or else spoilers!

 **Chapter 15:**

Ravenpaw blinked, the sun swirling around him, beams of light highlighting the dust that flew through the air. He attempted to look outside of the cave to no avail. A sea of paws and legs covered the camp, making pebbles fly into the apprentices den. The young tom got to his paws in confusion, trying to shove his way through the thick throng of cats.

"Get out of the way apprentice!" hissed the voice of a cat. He spun around, looking for the source, but the feline had already gone. A bluf of golden fur flashed across his vision.

"Lightwind!" he yowled. The warrior turned her head, dropping a limp falcon by her paws.

"Your up!" she purred, twitching her ears in welcome.

"It was kind of impossible to sleep with pebbles pelting you," he sighed "I mean, what in Starclan's going on?"

"A battle," Lightwind explained "Foamstar alerted all warriors about just before dawn, we've been hunting ever since."

"A battle?" Ravenpaw mewed, a sudden curiosity in his voice "Like or war patrol?"

The she cat shook her head "A war patrol seeks out a fight to weaken another clan, a true battle is planned and used to gain territory."

"How about I come help then," he smirked "I'm sure that Foamstar could use another cat." Lightwind chuckled, batting him over his ears lightly with one of her paws.

"Willowberrys patrol should be back soon," she meowed "We might be able to join the next one." The apprentice nodded, turning to face the thorn barrier. After a few minutes a group of four cats emerged from the camp exit, each carrying at least one peice of fresh kill. A white and silver she cat lead them, her woolly pelt blanketed in burrs.

"Willowberry!" Lightwind called, trotting up to the shaggy warrior.

"Yes Lightwind?" Willowberry replied, her voice coarse and rougher than Ravenpaw had expected. The golden tabby stopped for a moment, dipping her head to the fellow cat.

"We were wonder if you were going to set up another patrol," she said. Willowberrys gaze flitted to Ravenpaw for a moment, nodding.

"Not me, no," she rasped, beginning to lick the burrs off of her pelt "Though I heard that Mintfrost is going to organize one." As if one cue, the grey tabby padded up besides the group, holding a half eaten shrew in her mouth.

"What about me?" the older warrior mused, the smell of prey making Ravenpaws stomach growl.

"Lightwind was just wondering if you were going to organize a patrol," Willowberry purred, pausing to gnaw at a burr in her paw pad.

"Oh right," Mintfrost responded "Thank you for reminding me Willowberry." The senoir warrior nodded to the camp exit.

"Follow me Lightwind," she meowed.

The two young cats scampered after her, their paws adding to the flying dust and stone. The thorn barrier up close appeared dead, some of the thorns even littered the ground near them, the normally vibrant plants brown and wilting.

 _We'll need to replace it soon,_ he pondered before wincing at the thought _That will be a mouthful a thorns…_

"Whos fighting?" he asked as the three wondered out of camp "And who even are we battling?" Lightwind opened her maw to reply before she stopped, a suddenly worried look in her eyes.

"I, Orangeleap, Puddlestone, Sunbelly, Mapleshine, Willowberry, Foxflight, Bumblecloud, Sparrowsnow, Daisypetal, and you are fighting," she said slowly "As for who…" It seemed like she couldn't get the words out.

"Just tell me," the tom started before a stone suddenly sunk into his belly. A wave of fear suddenly washed over him, like he was back in the rushing river that had brought him to Bluffclan.

 _No… It can't be!_

"T-Torrentclan," he choked out the words, though they felt like acid in his mouth. Lightwind nodded sadly, pressing against his side.

"Your a Bluffclan cat now little one," Mintfrost mowed, making him jump "You must either prove your loyalty or try and fight with your birth clan." Ravenpaw looked down at his paws.

 _Applepaw, Nightpaw… Shadowstream_ he tought, a lump swelling in his throat _What if they're there? They… think i'm dead._

"Focus on hunting," Mintfrost snapped, nudging him sharply "It will help."

…

The sun beat down on the young tom, drying the mud that covered his paws and tail. Mintfrost dropped a thrush by his paws, the creatures brown and red feathers covering the ground. Next to the tiny bird lay a slightly larger one, its feathers white and grey.

"That's all?" Lightwind mewed, raising an eyebrow at the older warrior.

"Newleaf has been good to us," Mintfrost nodded "We have need to over hunt, besides, both of us have already hunted our share." Ravenpaw shifted his paws.

Lightwind bristled, flexing her claws.

"I'm just nervous," sighed the she cat, her nub of a tail thrashing. Mintfrost padded over to her, the warriors woolly pelt brushing against the golden tabbies shorter fur.

"We all are," Mintfrost sighed "But Foamstar knows what hes doing, he won't throw his warriors into a fight they can't win." Ravenpaw trotted up to the two, nodding his aprovel.

"We'll be fine," he reassured her, though he wasn't quite sure himself. Lightwind forced a smile onto her muzzle.

"I guess you're right," she chuckled.

"Of course we are," Mintfrost purred gently "How about you go get some rest, the battle is at sun high tomorrow after all." Lightwind smirked, her whiskers twitching in releif.

"Yeah," she smiled "I'll need my rest… want to come Ravenpaw?" He looked up at her.

"No thanks," he said "I'll help Mintfrost carry the prey back." Lightwind nodded, padding off.

"This…" he sighed "Is going to be hard isn't it?"


	18. Chapter 16: Battle against kin

_**OptimusPrime2017: Yup, just had to be Torrentclan, also i'd like to here the ideas!**_

 _ **Sunfrost21-KITSTAR: Really? I don't really think so x3**_

 **Chapter 16:**

No cat spoke on the way to the Great Torrent, Lightwind attempted to make small conversation every once and awhile but no one answered. Ravenpaw locked his gaze on the distance ahead of them, the image of the rushing river growing larger as they crept closer. Tiny dots patterned the horizon, Torrentclan.

A sickened feeling haunted him, the lump in his throat making it hard to muster up speech. His belly churned and flipped with every paw step. The dots, more like ants, soon became figures, blurred legs and ears but clearly cats.

"How will they…" he muttered, trailing off.

"Look on the bright side," Lightwind mewed "Maybe after this you'll get your warrior name." He nodded, though the gesture was empty, the stone that had settled in his belly only sunk farther.

Daisypetal halted suddenly, raising her tail warningly. At once the cats lined up, the apprentice dashing to be next to Sparrowsnow and Lightwind. The twos pelts partly obscured him from view, to his relief.

"Daisypetal," spoke the voice of Torrentclans deputy, dipping his pale aber tabby head to the she cat.

"Flamerunner," she replied, doing the same as the stripped tom.

"May you state your fighting cats first?" the Bluffclan deputy said, with a surprising amount of respect. Flamerunner nodded.

"We have Goldenshard," he said, the golden tabby stepping forwards. A pang of sharp, painful longing hit Ravenpaw at the sight of the she cat. He had spent a long time away from his birth clan, yet the memory of his former clan mates never faded.

"Duskwhisker, Nightdapple, Speckledswan, Reedice, Whitemuzzle, Applepaw, Nightpaw, Jasperstep, Shadowstream, and Snowyglade," he finished "You may go."

"I shall start with Orangeleap," Daisypetal began "Puddlestone, Sunbelly, Mapleshine, Willowberry, Foxflight, Bumblecloud, Sparrowsnow, Lightwind and Ravenpaw." The young tom forced his paws forward, his limbs heavy and numb.

Applepaw stared at him in shock, his litter mates eyes going wide. The ginger apprentice mouthed the now Bluffclan apprentices name. Flamerunner blinked, as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Ravenpaw…" Nightpaw muttered "B-but… you… the Great Torrent…" Jasperstep seemed to be frozen, barely breathing. Shadowstream only looked coldly to Daisypetal.

"Care to explain?" the black warrior hissed.

"I don't think that we should have to," Puddlestone snapped firmly "All that matters is deciding who gets the Great Torrent, correct?" Flamerunner glared at the blue-grey tom.

"You have been keeping a Torrentclan apprentice in your camp for over a moon?" the amber tabby growled.

"He is a _Bluffclan_ apprentice now," Daisypetal said simply, her gaze sharp "Now, may we begin?" Jasperstep took a step forward, his hackles raising and his teeth bared in hatred.

"He is my son," the scarred tom snarled. The words felt like venom, making Ravenpaw wince.

To his surprise, it was Lightwind to speak next "He is a loyal cat who now has a choice to make, not some piece of prey to be fought over." He glanced up at the tabby, a thankful smile on his muzzle.

"Then let's let him choose," Daisypetal meowed, looking expectantly to the apprentice. For a moment he couldn't speak, the words always slipping back into his throat before he could say them. He gathered as much strength as he could.

"I-I will stay with Bluffclan," he stuttered "I hope that you will understand, Applepaw… Nightpaw…"

"Then let's get on with it," Flamerunner said sternly "Torrentclan?"

"Bluffclan?" Daisypetal mewed. Both of the battling groups nodded.

"Attack!" both of the deputy screeched, the two group launching at each other. A Torrentclan tom leaped into the oddly calm Great Torrent, grabbing Puddlestones shoulders and dragging the warrior into the murky depths. Ravenpaw whipped his head around in confusion.

A black tabby Torrentclan she cat dashed at Lightwind, toppling her over. He gave a small gasped, bounding over to his friend.

 _Nightdapple,_ he summoned the cats name as he sprinted over. The golden tabby gappled with the Torrentclan warrior, latching onto Nightdapples shoulder with her fangs. He hurled himself into the black cats side, making them both tumble away.

He clawed at her side, blood splattering the ground.

"Traitor," Nightdapple hissed as she grabbed his scruff, flinging him away from herself. She thundered over as he tried to regain his balance, dragging him to the ground and into the river.

Ravenpaw swiped at her under the water, yet the liquid felt like he was trying cut through stone. Her paws moved much faster, slicing through his flank.

 _Focus on hunting_ he thought, Mintfrosts words echoing through his mind.

 _A hunt!_ He swam around her, snagging her back with his claws _avoid the talons!_ Nightdapple spun around, trying to claw his chest. He kicked his paws, swimming to the surface of the river, avoiding her swipe.

He dragged himself to the bank, the water acting as weight, clinging to his fur. He gasped for breath as Nightdapple hauled herself onto the shore. She panted for air, her claws grasping at his tail.

He ran off, the battling cats around his hissing and spitting. He looked around wildly for Lightwind, his heart thumping hard in his chest, feeling as though it could burst at any moment.

He spotted the golden tabby chasing away Flamerunner from Foxflight, her claws making a notch in the deputy's ear. He sighed, though the relief was short lived.

He let out a yelp of pain as Speckledswan dashed past him, a long, almost strait, single claw mark appearing down one of his shoulders. He look for the she cat but she was already gone.

He sniffed around for her but only the tang of blood greeted him. Just as suddenly as Speckledswan had left, Reedice rammed into him, the toms surprising strength making him fly.

Another cat dashed to Reedices side, Whitemuzzle. The two siblings worked together, Whitemuzzle pinning him down while Reedice sunk his claws into the apprentices shoulder.

He snarled at the two, baring his teeth. Another cat ran over, helping Whitemuzzle. Reedice dug his fangs deep into Ravenpaw's shoulder, preparing for something. Without warning the silver warrior yanked the black and browns tom shoulder up.

The apprentice let out a high pitched scream, the cats leaping off of him and sprinting off. He tried to get shakeily to his paws but they had done something to the limb. He couldn't put pressure of his front right paw, or the leg.

He stumbled over as he tried to walk, the pain returning each time he tried to move his leg. Lightwind rushed over to him, looking worried.

"Are you ok?" she meowed, Foxflight following the golden she cat close behind. Ravenpaw swayed, blood flowing from his still working shoulder.

"T-they," he gasped as pain shot throw the wounded limb again "Did s-something to my… shoulder." He fell to the ground, both of his legs struggling to hold his weight.

"Get Daisypetal!" Lightwind cried to Foxflight, bending down to try and help him up. The russet tom nodded, bounding away.

"What happened?" she said, trying in vain to get him to his paws.

"I don't know," he shuttered. He could see the white and yellow deputy running up to them, Foxflight by her side when blackness started to creep into his vision.

 _Blood loss,_ he thought, the cut on his mostly unharmed shoulder still bleeding freely. He fought to remain awake, not willing to let himself slip into sleep like last time.

"Hazelbush," he got out before going quiet, focusing on staying conscious.

 _ **Holy cow! Thanks to everyone whos read this for 500 views!**_


	19. Chapter 17: Unfixable

_**OptimusPrime2017:**_ They did, though its a move that's only known in Torrentclan. Well I can't really use that one now but i'll keep it in mind!

 **Chapter 17:**

The medicine den was still, night had enveloped the land and coated it in darkness. A golden tabby stood over a young tom, a brown tabby she cat working hurriedly besides them. The brown she cat brought out herb after herb, her gaze first confused and determined but then tired, exhausted.

"Whatever they did," she sighed "I don't know how to fix, my mentor saw something like this before but she never told me how to cure it…" The golden tabby next to the she cat flexed her claws, an odd glow in her eyes.

"There has to be something," the warrior burst out "Foxflight told me that Brightbrid and Halflegs have seen this before." Hazelbush looked down at her paws, curling her tail around herself.

Ravenpaw blinked, slowly taking in his surroundings. He felt cold, the little breeze that entered the small medicine den acting like ice on his skin, like Leafbare had returned with the force of a hundred blizzards. He tried to lift his paw but flinched. Pain shot through his shoulder, just as strong as before.

"Ah!" he yelped, letting his shoulder go limp once again. Hazelbush padded over grimly, two small seeds in her jaws. She placed them next to the young apprentice, the black, stone like things, almost invisible in the night.

"Go get some rest Lightwind," she croaked "Foamstar will need you tomorrow, he is furious with Torrentclan…" The golden she cat pressed her forehead to Ravenpaw's as he lapped up the seeds, her ears flattening against her skull.

"We can't stand another battle," the warrior muttered "Torrentclans to strong, they could beat Spiralclan in a fight at this rate." Hazelbush nudged Lightwind gently with on of her fore paws.

"I'll do my best," she reassured the she cat "You need to do your best however, and that means you need to sleep." Without another word Lightwind slipped off, her ears still turned back as she exited.

…

"How does it feel?" the medicine cat questioned, the sun high light dappling the den with specks of warmth. Ravenpaw felt anger surge within him, his shoulder still unusable as ever.

"The same!" he hissed, the young toms rage almost spilling over its tipping point "I can't even walk on it!" He tried to take a few steps forward but it was useless. He stumbled and tripped over his own paws, falling nearly flat on his face and into a mud puddle.

"Is the pain any better at least?" Hazelbush mewed, pulling him out of the mud by the scruff. He shook his head, half to shake off the heavy sludge. The brown tabby looked down at her paws, defeat gleaming in her forest green eyes.

"I'm not going to give up," he spat, trying to maintain his delicate balance "It'll get better someday, I know it!"

"Face it kit," a voice yawned "If Hazelbush isn't able to cure it, it can't be fixed." He whipped around, almost falling over. Puddlestone faced him, the grey-ish blue warrior stretching out and slipping his claws into the dirt.

Fury glowed in Ravenpaws eyes, his lips curling back into a snarl. His fur bristled and his hackles rose. A white she cat wandered over to the three cats, her belly rounded and each paw step odd and cluncky.

"Be a little kinder Puddlestone," Icewind purred, a low mrrow of affection rumbling in her throat. The warrior nuzzled is mate for a moment, chancing a small glare at the apprentice.

"How are the kits Icewind?" Hazelbush meowed, trotting over to the pair at once.

"Great I think," the queen mewed "At least, I've been feeling fine." The black and brown tom rolled his eyes, walking away and his ears going flat.

He sighed, the anger within him rising again. His pelt was matted with mud from all of his falls. He attempted to lick it clean. Just as soon as he had gotten his fur smooth a blur of golden fur darted passed him, following by a streak of russet. The wind ruffled Ravenpaw's coat, making him let out an annoyed growl.

"Great catch Foxflight!" Lightwind giggled, her bobbed tail waving happily. The apprentice padded closer to the two, seeing three plump brown hawks at their paws.

"Thanks," the young tabby tom smiled "But it was only luck." The golden she cat was about to reply before she spotted Ravenpaw. Lightwind padded over to him, a oddly nervous look on her face.

"How do you feel Ravenpaw?" she mewed, shuffling her paws on the earth below her. The young tom bristled, his neck fur rising.

"It's feeling much better," he lied, a wave of jealousy crashing over him "Just a little sore!" The young warrior looked away for a moment, her gaze sorrowful.

"I'm really sorry-" she started but was interrupted by the angered apprentice.

"Don't be," he hissed, his claws flexing in and out "I'll be back to training in no time." A sinking feeling crept into his stomach as he turned away from the two warriors.

He tried to push it away, stomping back into the medicine den. He curled up in the dry moss bed that covered the dusty floor, keeping his shoulder away from the ground. A huffed as he closed his eyes.

 _I should have never left camp,_ he sighed, tossing and turning in an attempt to get comfortable.

 _ **Sorry that this chapters a bit short (and a bit late), I should be getting back on schedule soon!**_


	20. Chapter 18: A Sparrows proposal

_**OptimusPrime2017: I don't think Reedice, Whitemuzzle and Speckledswan could really defend it if you did! Thank you again!**_

 **Chapter 18:**

"Test it slowly," Hazelbush encouraged, padding besides the young tom "Maybe try and lift it?" Ravenpaw shook his head in defeat, slumping to the ground in a sulking heap.

"Don't give up," the medicine cat mewed "I'm sure it'll get better soon…" The black and brown tom curled his lips back, anger flashing in his eyes.

"Puddlestones right," he hissed "I have to face it, if you can't do anything, I certainly can't." He gave an annoyed sigh, flicking his long tail with irritation. Hazelbush looked down at her paws, padding over to the enraged apprentice with a suddenly determined look.

"Come on," she said "How about you go and gather some lambs ear? I've been needing to gather some more after the battle have been too busy." The young tom glanced up and perked his ears.

"Your just trying to make me feel better," he grumbled.

"Maybe I am, but it might work."

"Fine," Ravenpaw huffed, getting wobbly to his paws "What does it look like? Anything like horse tail or dock leaves?" The wooly tabby twitched her whiskers in interest.

"You know what horse tail and dock leaves look like?" she smirked, her brown tail thrashing with curiosity. Ravenpaw flushed sharply.

"So what if I do?" he snapped, lashing his own tail. Hazelbush snorted and covered her muzzle with one of her fore paws. The brown she cat padded over to small corner of the den with a snicker, beckoning for the apprentice.

"This is my lambs ear supply," she mewed as Ravenpaw joined her "Its very fuzzy and is normally a paler green." He sniffed curiously at the herb, its large furry leaves slightly shriveled at the ends. The small hairs tickled his nose, making him leap back.

Hazelbush burst out in a fit of laughter, nudging him with her flank. The young tom glowered at the tiny pile of lambs ear for a few moments, hissing silently.

"Leave my herbs in peace," meowed Hazelbush with a hint of mock venom. A ghost of a smile appeared on his black muzzle as he trotted out of the strong smelling cave.

…

The ground was as dusty as ever, pebbles coated in brown and sand colored earth, the wind around him just as parched as the floor, each breath filling his lungs with dry, musty air.

 _It's like breathing in stone shards…_

He stuck out his pink tongue in disgust, shaking his head to try and rid the rough breeze from around him. With heavy paws he pressed on, making sure to shake his head every few steps.

His eyes scanned the ground below for the fuzzy green plant Hazelbush had shown him, trying to pull up its image every time he spotted a new leaf, or even green blade of grass. A tangy scent sudden reached his nose, his head whipping around.

It was faint and stale but still there, coming from somewhere in the earth.

 _Dock leaves!_ he thought, spotting the plant seemingly halfway buried in the ground. He poked at it with one of his paws, the herb looked off somehow. It was very pale and the end of its leaves were curled, even spotted with a creamy yellow color.

 _Its dying in this heat,_ he sighed. The apprentice knelt down to the plant and yanked it up, some of its roots came out, others snapped and fell back into the dirt. With the dock leaves firmly in his jaws he continued.

As he got farther and farther into the middle of Bluffclan territory the dryer it became. His mind started to wander as well, random thoughts flitting in and out of his brain.

 _I wonder what the wet seasons like here,_ he pondered _If there_ _is_ _a wet season…_

He gave a small sigh, collapsing onto the ground, pressing his belly fur to the floor and closing his eyes. The sound of paw steps made him look up.

"Sparrowsnow!" he gasped, scrambling to his paws. A jolt of pain shot through his shoulder, making his paws slip and slide, even on the sturdy if pebble covered ground.

"Ravenpaw," the warrior meowed, dropping a thrush by his paws "I didn't expect to see you here." He glanced down at the thrush for a moment, his mouth starting to water.

"I was collect herbs," he said hastily "Hazelbush said that she needed more."

After a second Sparrowsnow nudged the bird closer to him "Eat up, what herb are you looking for?" Ravenpaw bit into the fresh kill, giving his mentor a thankful wave of his tail.

"Lambs ear," he mewed "The green fuzzy one."

"You see that one a lot on Starpeak," the warrior said "Its mainly on the base."

"Thanks," Ravenpaw purred, his voice muffled by the prey.

"You know," Sparrowsnow meowed, her tone suddenly softer and even a bit saddened "If your shoulder doesn't get better, you may want to become Hazelbushes apprentice."

He nearly choked on the newly caught bird, staggering backwards. The warm and juicy fresh kill suddenly felt heavy and hard.

"I-I guess," he stuttered "But maybe one of Icecloud kits would want to be…" He trailed off, the rest of the words appearing to disappear in thin air. Sparrowsnow got to her black paws.

"I'll go get some lambs ear," she meowed, her voice back it's usually level, if a bit cool, tone.

 _Medicine cat apprentice?_ he thought, an odd feeling worming in his belly. His claws flexed and made an odd screeched sound on the stone beneath him.

Sparrowsnow nudged him with one of her paws, jolting him back into reality. He nodded his thanks again, picking up the furry lambs ear along with the shriveled, small stack of dock leaves.

He sauntered away from the she cat, nearly sprinting to the thorn barrier once she was out of sight.

…

The tom panted as he entered the medicine den, padding into the scent filled cavern, his chest heaving. Hazelbush greeted him as he entered, resting her chin on his still working shoulder for a moment.

"Thank you Ravenpaw," she purred as the apprentice placed the leafy plants on the ground. He nodded and mouthed " _Your welcome."_

"You found dock leaves?" she said, tilting her head to one side, her eyes widening in surprise "It's quite hard to find you know." He nodded again, taking another heavy breath.

"Go and get some water," she sighed, giving him a warm smile "You've earned it." Ravenpaw dipped his head.

"T-Thank you Hazelbush."


	21. Chapter 19: Being busy

_**OptimusPrime2017: You'll have to see!**_

 **Chapter 19:**

"That's tansy," Hazelbush mewed, pointing at a green stemmed herb, tiny, yellow, slightly shriveled flowers at its top "It doesn't grow very well here so i'll need to search for more soon." The young tom sniffed at it.

It was sweet, the tiny plant nearly disguising the rest of the scents in the medicine den. He wrinkled his nose, taking a few steps away from the tansy.

"It looks a bit like goldenrod," he commented. Hazelbush nodded, placing it in

a small pile of more tansy. The brown tabby pulled out three new herbs from her stocks.

They all looked fairly similar, green stems, yellow and orange flowers and little scent. He observed them for a moment.

"The one in the middle has fewer and rounder petals," he mewed, narrowing his eyes in concentration. Hazelbush nodded.

"What's the first one?" the she cat questioned with a flick of her bushy tail.

"The first one is…" Ravenpaw hesitated for a moment "Hawkweed, I think. The middle one is marigold and the last one… dandelion?"

"The first one is dandelion," the medicine cat corrected "The last one his coltsfoot." The black and brown apprentice looked down in frustration at his paws, his fur beginning to bristle.

"You got marigold right," Hazelbush sighed "Don't get frustrated, I had trouble to when I was young." He gave a small huff.

"I guess," he muttered "But i'm just not used to all of these herbs, it's like if prey looked the same and you had to figure out which was which before you could eat it…" A purr rumbled in the medicine cats throat, the tabby curling her tail around the younger cat.

"Think of it this way," she meowed "Marigold has round leaves, hawk weed is short and stocky, dandelions have long and hollow stems, coltsfoot grows in wet areas and can have white flowers."

"I guess it helps a bit," the apprentice grumbled "But it's still a lot to think of every time I go looking for an herb."

"I know," Hazelbush said "But thinking of their differences helps me at least, like how goldenrod his taller than tansy and tansy is short and sweet." The medicine cat was about to continue when the sound of rustling distracted her.

A golden tabby she cat slipped into the cave, a scratch mark on her side, the fur around it staind red.

"Lightwind!" he gaped as the warrior lied down, gritting her teeth "What happened. The golden tabby glanced up at him.

"Me and Foxflight were hunting," she explained "We were pretty high up on Starpeak when an eagle swooped down and attacked us."

"Ravenpaw," Hazelbush cut in "Do you remember an herb used for wounds?" The apprentice looked at her in surprise.

 _This isn't the time for questions!_ he hissed to himself.

"Goldenrod?" he meowed quickly, a hint of anger in his voice. Hazelbush nodded, gesturing to the piles of herbs. The young tom padded over to them, his heart thumping hard. He went to pick up some yellow flowered plants before he stopped.

 _Is it tansy or goldenrod?_

He sniffed at it, remember what Hazelbush had said: _Tansy is short and sweet._ The sweet smell hit him at once, nearly making him stumble backwards. He dashed for another yellow flowered herb, returning to Lightwind.

"Good," Hazelbush mewed "Now chew it into a poultice." Ravenpaw nodded, beginning to chew the herb. It tasted bitter and foul but he continued chewing it, the awful taste filling every inch of his mouth.

He bent down and pressed the chewed up goldenrod into Lightwinds wound. Hazelbush nodded her aprovel, grabbing some cobwebs in her jaws. The brown tabby spread them over the poultice with a sigh.

"How did you get down from Starpeak?" Ravenpaw said, lying down next to Lightwind. The golden tabby sighed, looking up at the medicine cat dens ceiling.

"Foxflight helped me," she mewed, a glimmer of affection flashing in her eyes "It's not the worst eagle scratch anyway, and I should have been more careful, its eagle nesting season after all."

A pang of jealousy hit him, his ears flattening and his tail lashing in envy. He looked away momentarily, turning to face Hazelbush.

"Should I get something to sooth the pain?" he asked, his neck fur bristling sharply "Poppy seeds?"

The brown tabby swung her head around "Pain? Get some dandelion leaves and let her chew some." He nodded, trotting over to the stack of yellow flowered herbs.

The young tom knelt down, grabbing them up in his jaws.

 _Hollow stems,_ he reminded himself, the plants hanging limply in his mouth as he padded back to the wounded warrior. He placed them on the floor and began to bite of the leaves, placing them in another, smaller, pile.

"How do you stand it in here?" Lightwind mewed, making his head lift "It smells!"

"I got used to it I guess," he shrugged, putting the dandelions back to their stack "I mean, I spent a little while here when I first came, then my claw, and now with my shoulder."

"I don't think I can stand it much longer!" the golden she cat snorted "The scents are overpowering!" Ravenpaw batted her ears and nudged some of the dandelion leaves over to her, a smirk appearing on his muzzle.

"You'll have to get used to it!" he snickered as she began to chew up the bitter leaves. More rustling at the entrance made his head turn, a dark russet tabby walking in, his gaze worried.

 _Foxflight…_ he thought darkly.

"Oh!" the young warrior meowed "Lightwind, your ok!" The russet tom pressed his forehead against the she cats, a purr rumbling in his throat.

Ravenpaw fought the urge to unsheath his claws as a wave of envy and jealousy hit him. With a silent snarl he slipped outside, the dusty air filling his lungs. He swiped his claws across the dry floor with a hiss.

"It's unfair," he spat.

Hazelbush sat down next to him, curling her bushy tail around the angered tom. The brown she cat glanced up.

"I know," she meowed "You want you train, you want to fight and patrol with your friends, but you have to try and take your recovery slow." She looked down at her paws.

"And that starts with making yourself busy," she snapped, her tone suddenly stern. The she cat nudged him sharply.

"I need some more juniper," Hazelbush said "It's pretty common so it should be easy to find." Ravenpaw look at the normally gentle she cat in surprise, but put up no fight.

"Get some ragwort while your at it."

He nodded, padding away to the entrance of camp, flashing the she cat a thankful smile as he trotted out of the hole in the thorn barrier. The air felt more smooth with the young tom's newfound drive, his eyes gleaming as he padded farther into the rocky landscape.


	22. Chapter 20: Shattered ice

_**OptimusPrime2017: Yep**_

 _ **Guest: I know my deigns aren't genetically accurate, but its a bit late to change them x3**_

 **Chapter 20:**

Ravenpaw placed a leafy, pale green herb next to the medicine cats paws, the clump small but strong smelling. The slightly woody scent filled his nose, his ears flattening.

"I've smelled fennel way too many times," he spat, sticking out his tongue "I don't think i'll ever want to smell the thing again at this rate!" Hazelbush snickered, place her tail on his flank.

"Thank you again Ravenpaw," she mewed "You've been pretty helpful this past moon!" The apprentice flushed under the she cats green gaze.

"Go and rest," she mewed "You deserve it." He nodded thankfully, slinking out of the stuffy cave with a sigh. He observed the ground below him, looking for a spot of sun.

He padded over to a small patch of light, yawning and lying down into the sun heated blotch of ground. He flexed his claws for a moment, digging into the earth with another large yawn.

The tom curled his tail around himself and flicked his ears. He closed his eyes, sleep enveloping him.

…

A tom's voice was shouting from nearby, fear scent and panicked cries waking Ravenpaw from his peaceful slumber. Dusky light filled his vision at first but then it cleared, the rest of his senses returning as the image of camp became completely clear.

"Icewind!" the voice of Puddlestone shrieked, the fear scent stronger now that Ravenpaw was awake. He leaped to his paws at once, whipping his head around in panic.

Another scream came from the nursery, followed by another cry from Puddlestone. A whole new, fresh panic surged through the young cat, his ears going flat and his pupils turning to slits.

"She must be kitting," he breathed, rushing over to the nursery.

Puddlestone was pressing his muzzle into the white she cats chest fur, his body trembling. Ravenpaw gaped at the tom, watching as Puddlestone screeched again. The young apprentice felt his hair raise, cats gathering around him, crowding he entrance to the nursery.

"Get out of the way!" he snapped as the group tried to push their way forward, his mind buzzing. He felt a cat stand next to him, the warrior pushing the other cats away from the den.

"Thanks Lightwind," he breathed, the golden tabby brushing two more cats aside. She nodded.

"No need to," she said through gritted teeth "Hazelbush left a little while ago to gather herbs, you're the only one left to help." The tom gulped, trying to swallow down his rising fear.

He spun around to face the medicine den, his paws gripping the earth and tearing it from its place as he ran. He skidded to a halt at the entrance and let out a small yelp. Pain shot through his shoulder, like hundreds of thorns piercing his skin.

Panic and fear clawed at his stomach as his scared yellow eyes scanned the strong smelling cave.

 _Raspberry leaves and chervil,_ he mused to himself, the thumping of his heart quickening with each paw step towards the herbs _Maybe a stick for her to hold onto?_

With a swift movement he snatched up at the herbs, his paws moving as fast as they could without making himself stumble. The tom scrambled to the nursery, spotting a streak of golden fur.

"What can I do?" Lightwind whined, her ears flattened against her skull, her eyes glazed with worry and fear.

"Just keep the other cats out," he meowed, his command muffled "Icewind will need some space." With a curt nod the tabby was off again, like lightning, striking and contrasting with the cool, darkening sky.

He took a deep breath in, pushing himself forwards and into the den. The white she cat was weak, her claws gripping the floor while Puddlestone buried his face into her fur.

The black and brown tom gulped and trotted over to the queen and warrior, his still working legs wobbling and shaking. Puddlestone snapped his head up at the sound of the apprentices paw steps.

"Get away from her!" the blue-grey warrior hissed, his voice shrill.

"I-I'm only here to help," Ravenpaw stuttered. Puddlestones muzzle opened to let out another snarl when he suddenly stepped back. With a sigh the young cat trudged onward.

He placed the stick next to Icewind, hoping against hope that she would be strong enough to grab it. The white she cat reached out, holding the stick in her maw, her teeth splintering the wood.

A metallic smell made his nose wrinkle, just before his legs started to shake, his pelt pricking and his neck fur standing on end.

"Blood," he whispered.

The kits came easier than expected, the first one, then the next, and lastly, the third, yet he could tell something was wrong. They weren't moving, and not one of them let out even a tiny mewl.

"No," he breathed, dashing over to the kits "It can't be." He rasped his tongue over a speckled white one. It was turning cold. He tried to lick the other two but they were the same, still.

A gasp from Icewind switching his attention from the kits to the she cat. Panic surged through him as he padded over to her. The white she cats pelt was stained red, her breathing harsh and painful to watch.

"Icewind," he choked "Please… don't leave…" Icewinds icy blue eyes wandered up to the apprentice, misted and foggy. Something flashed his her eyes for a moment.

"Don't worry," she wheezed "You'll see me again." Confusion coursed through him but was outweighed by fear and sorrow. The queens eyes searched around the nursery.

"Goodbye Puddlesto…," her voice was barely a whisper, trailing off before she could finish. Ravenpaw could see the horrified tom out of the corner of his eye, his jaw hanging loose.

"Icewind?"

"Icewind!"

The warrior sprinted over to the limp white queen, his claws digging into the ground. He nudged her, rasping his tongue over her ears, but she didn't move a muscle.

Puddlestones head whipped around to face Ravenpaw, hatred blazing in his yellow eyes, rage present on every hair on his coat. The tom leaped at the younger cat, his claws unsheathed and his teeth bared.

Ravenpaw stumbled backwards, grief and confusion clouding his mind. Puddlestone gripped his shoulders, making the apprentice let out a screech of pain, the large warrior knocking the smaller tom onto his back.

"You…"

Pain glazed Puddlestones eyes, his claws sinking deeper into Ravenpaw's back and shoulders. The sound of rustling at the dens entrance did little to distract the hulking warrior.

"Puddlestone!" Lightwinds voice gasped "What are you doing?!" Puddlestone let out a low growl. Ravenpaw blinked up at the tom, starting to truly register what was happening.

A second rustle came from were Lightwind stood, a flicker of russet fur flashing in the corner of the apprentices eye. Foxflight.

The red warrior galloped over to the grappling cats, pushing Puddlestone off of the younger feline with a shove. The larger warrior struggled against Foxflight, tossing him away as the black and brown tom scrambled away from the angered cat.

Lightwind trotted to Foxflight, helping the russet tabby pin the larger, fiercer, tom, the blue-grey warrior falling to the ground with a thump.

"Icewind…" Ravenpaw muttered as Puddlestone glowered up at him.

"You did what you could," Lightwind sighed, padding over to the apprentice. She attempted to curl her tail around him, yet it was to short. She glanced away for a moment before resting her chin on his head, grief clear in her gaze.

 **There have been a lot of dramatic chapters lately huh? Well anyway, I wanted to know (since both have acted as mentors) which one do you like better? Hazelbush or Sparrowsnow?**


	23. Chapter 21: A kit again

_**OptimusPrime2017: Hazelbush has had more time than Sparrowsnow, so I like her a bit better to. True, though it is a bit different as the kits didn't live.**_

 _ **PheonixRune: He certainly has! Since I don't like spoiling things I'll have to say you'll see, but he won't end out exactly like Cinderpelt.**_

 **Chapter 21:**

Rain pattered hard on top of the medicine cat den, crashing like an endless sea of pebbles into camp. The formerly dry and dusty air now like steam, created from water spilling over the clouds and onto the sun heated earth.

Most cats huddled inside of their dens, others, younger warriors mostly, leaped with joy out in the muddy center of camp. One however sat still, as if waiting for someone, outside of the thorn barrier. Still standing vigil.

The night had passed, it was nearly sun high, the cat could have gone and slept long ago but he had refused. The blue-grey pelt was barely visible through the falling sheets of water.

Another cat hadn't slept either, yet he sat in the medicine den, staring out at the other tom, his expression somber. Ravenpaw sighed, trying to to look passed the blue-grey tom and to the four patches of earth in front of him, but the rain prevented it.

A brown cat pushed its way passed Puddlestone, a mass of sodden green in its jaws. Ravenpaw squinted at the new cat, faint tabby stripes rippling across the felines pelt.

"Hazelbush," he muttered.

The she cat padded around the few frolking cats in the camp center and into the medicine den. Her thick fur was plastered to her sides and made a pool of water under her paws.

Hazelbush gave the young tom a dark look, placing the clump of herbs on the now muddy floor. The medicine cats eyes were slightly glazed.

"Icewind?" she asked simply. Ravenpaw nodded, looking away.

"Don't beat yourself up over it," she assured him quietly, wrapping her bushy tail around the apprentice "I'm sure you did your best." For a moment something glimmered in Hazelbushes green eyes, something odd. Happiness?

Curiosity sparked in Ravenpaw's chest and he got to his paws. He glanced at the medicine cat.

"What?"

Hazelbush smirked yet her eyes still were saddened "I have some good news." The black and brown cat tensed, looking expectantly at the she cat.

"I met Antcloud at the Great Torrent just before the rain started," she explained "After learning of your shoulder, he told me how to fix it." Ravenpaw blinked, the words seeming to go through his head without comprehending what she had said.

"Fix it?" he gaped. Hazelbush nodded, a tired smile on her muzzle.

"It must have been Antpaw," he murmured hurriedly, excitement nearly making his heart burst "That means he's gotten his medicine cat name!" He lashed his tail.

"What are we waiting for?" he meowed.

"Well," Hazelbush admitted "I wanted to let Antcloud do it. Apparently Torrentclan deals with these types of wounds often, if I did it wrong I fear that i'll just make it worse."

Ravenpaw sighed, pressing his cheek to Hazelbushes with a purr.

"You'll do fine," he mewed "Your the best medicine cat I know!" The she cat chuckled slightly, swatting his ears with her tail, her gaze flitting away.

"You haven't met Blueleaf yet, have you?"

Ravenaw stared blankly back. Hazelbush shook her head and turned back to the younger cat, getting with a huff to her brown paws. She hesitated for a few seconds.

"Lie down," the medicine cat ordered. Ravenpaw nodded, lying down one the muddy earth, staining his pelt a deep, rich brown. He wrinkled his nose as the sludge coated the side of his face.

"Be prepared," Hazelbush warned "This will hurt…" The tabby placed her paws on his shoulder, pain soaring through it. The apprentice clenched his teeth hard and closed his eyes.

 _This isn't the worst of it, is it?_ he thought grimly.

Hazelbush adjusted her paws, placing them so she could push it upwards. The medicine cat closed on of her eyes, shoving the limb forwards with a sharp, heavy shove.

Ravenpaw let out a scream. The pain was just as, if not stronger, than when it had been wrenched before. He trembled, yet after a few more minutes, the leg felt better.

He got unsteadily to his paws, moving his shoulder slightly. He gaped at it, he still was shaking, but he could move it! He placed his paw on the ground, placing little bits of his weight on it.

"It-it worked!" he gasped, his voice quivering. Hazelbush beamed at him. The she cat smiled at the thrilled tom but her gaze betrayed her muzzle. A sad gleam sparked in her eyes.

"You'll have to rest here for a few days," Hazelbush mewed "Just so we can make sure your better." Ravenpaw nodded but glanced at the den exit. The medicine cat smirked.

"Go and enjoy the rain," she purred.

The apprentice nuzzled the older she cat, leaping out of the stuffy cave. His paws splashed in the mud, though he made sure to put most of the pressure on his normal leg.

He rolled over onto his back and let out a mewl of joy. For those fleeting minutes all burdening thoughts left his mind, and he only focused on the task at paw: being a kit again.

 ** _1000 views! Thanks so much to everyone for reading and even reviewing!_**


	24. Chapter 22: Mint and Spirals

_**OptimusPrime2017: Thank you!**_

 _ **PheonixRune: Indeed!**_

 **Chapter 22:**

"Good," Sparrowsnow purred, her tail lashing in the hot air. Greenleaf had began to set in, hot breeze, dry days, and the beating sun. Not all that different to normal days actually.

"Thanks," Ravenpaw grunted. He bent down into a crouch, leaping onto his mentors back. The young tom grappled at her ears and nipped at her scruff. Sparrowsnow whipped around, twisting and writhing as she pushed his side. With a huff he tumbled off of the black and white she cat, scrambling back to his paws as soon as he hit the earth.

"That's enough for today," the voice of Daisypetal mused with a flick of her tail "Hazelbush will have my head if she thinks we're working you too hard." Ravenpaw nodded.

The two she cats padded away, trailed a little ways behind by the young tom. He gave a small sigh and sniffed at the world around him, joy surging through his heart like the water through through the Great Torrent. The scent of dust, stone and the faint smell of a patrol passed through his nose. And something else.

He paused for a moment. The scent almost smelled like borage, mingling with many other smells, cat, and a few other things he couldn't make out.

"I'll catch up to you two," he mewed, turning to Sparrowsnow and Daisypetal "I just want to test out my leg for a few more moments." His mentor stared at him for a few moments, hesitating.

"Very well," she meowed after a few moments "I'll inform Hazelbush." The two turned away, fading into the distance. Ravenpaw sniffed around the again, the same scent tingling his nose. He put his muzzle to the ground and began to follow the smell, wriggling around and through shafts of rock.

…

As he got closer more and more greenery showed up, and an eerie feeling twisted his belly. His calloused pads barely felt the change from stone to dirt till he felt something that made him freeze. Sand.

 _What in Starclan?_ he thought, tilting his head. He glanced around, looking for anything familiar but nothing came. He padded around the sand and dirt pit for a few minutes, the hair on the end of his neck beginning to rise. He scanned the area, spotting two small clumps of dripping moss near one of the sandy edges of the shallow pit. Something rose from his memories at the sight.

" _Spiralclan and Torrentclan teamed up to take them from us,"_ Lightwind had said, just before her warrior assessment " _Foamstar still leaves wet moss there though, he says its a sign we haven't given up."_ The black and white apprentice gasped. These must be the Training Grounds.

His ears picked up the sound of paw steps and without a second thought he darted for the nearest boulder. No rocks where in sight however, only shrubs. He dove onto a dark green, if yellowed, bush, scarcely breathing as he paw steps came closer.

"Bluffclan," snarled a voice from one of the cats, no voice that he had ever heard before. Spiralclan. Ravenpaw peered from under the shrub he hid in, spotting a pair of black paws.

"Those flea pelts," the same tom spat "They have the foolishness to come around here?" Another pair of paws joined the toms, a pale ginger with darker ginger stripes.

"Calm down Batwing," the new cat said, a she cat this time, her voice raspy and tattered "You know they come around to place moss." The two black paws unsheathed their claws, an angered hissed coming from Batwing.

"Shes right," another tom meowed as a pair of dusky brown paws came into Ravenpaw's limited view "There's no reason to get mad over it, Bluffclans losing the war anyway, it will be over in no time."

 _Losing?!_ Ravenpaws pelt bristling sharply but he tried to hide his rage.

"I suppose you both are right," Batwing growled "Lizardstar will be expecting us soon anyways, lets go." The paw steps fading quickly but the apprentice waited for a few more minutes before crawling out of the bush, fear and fury blazing in his yellow eyes.

He was about to turn and run when the odd scent caught his attention again. He sniffed at the air, trying to find where the small was coming from and fast.

"Its from behind the Training Grounds…"

He lept over to shallow pit hurriedly with large leaps, his heart thumping with each bound. He followed the scent trail swiftly, the smell leading to a thick patch of brambles and shrubs. He shoved his way through the prickly plants, picking up a hint of sudden fear mingled with the other scents.

He shoved his way through the last of the thorns and gasped. Mintfrost sat in the center of the bramble and shrub covered patch, her ears pinned back and a single kit pressed against her belly.

 _ **Oh Starclan this chapters late... I blame writers block... On a better note though, here is the first appearance of Spiralclan! What do think of them?**_


	25. Chapter 23: A newfound clanmate

_**OptimusPrime2017: You'll find out!**_

 _ **PheonixRune: Batman: The deputy of Spiralclan.**_

 **Chapter 23:**

Ravenpaw stood there for a moment, his mind trying to comprehend the scene in front of him. Mintfrost leaped to her paws, the tiny kit wailing as the warrior rose. Ravenpaw took a step back.

"I can explain," she said quickly, the she cats ears flattening against her skull. The apprentice blinked, trying to wrap his head around the situation, the wind whistling passed his ears more like a ringing, distracting his thoughts.

"No," he said as Mintfrost opened her maw to speak "It's too dangerous, we need to get back to Bluffclan-" The she cat let out a hiss, stopping him in his tracks.

"Just let me speak for a moment," she spat with her fur bristling, mumbling something under her breath. She stopped a second her take a breath and glance to the kit, the tiny thing still mewling on the ground.

"Take her back to Bluffclan," Mintfrosts voice was low and soft "Foamstar will accept her if you say you found her…" The old warrior sank to the ground once more, letting the young pale tabby kit bury its head in her fur.

The she cats tattered, partly scarred face looked oddly youthful with the expression it held as she looked at the kit.

"Just because she's a kit doesn't mean that Foamstar will accept her," the young tom meowed and glanced at the tiny kitten, the tiny things pale grey tabby stripes almost blending in with Mintfrosts own markings.

"Your only an apprentice Ravenpaw," the warriors tone darkened "Foamstar doesn't tell the whole clan everything, especially a young cat like you. You'll learn in due time but trust me, Foamstar will accept any offer if it comes to more cats."

A shiver ran up Ravenpaws spine at her words. Anger tried to work its way through him but it soon left, the spark dying nearly as soon as it came.

"Fine," he said, despite his opinion on the kit still being divided "But-" He stopped, hesitating.

"What will happen to you? You haven't said anything about you coming along…"

Mintfrost chuckled for a moment, a smirk appearing on her muzzle "I see you caught on. I won't be coming, if any cat asks, say I was killed defending her."

"But how could you do that to your clanmates," he gaped "To your kit even?" The grizzled queen sighed and stared up at him.

"She wont ever know that I am her mother," she mewed "She will believe what the rest of the clan will…"

"Whats her name?" Ravenpaw said simply.

"Willowkit."

The black and brown apprentice knelt next to the kit, picking it up by its scruff. The scent of milk filled his nose and a slight sadness gleamed in his eyes. Possibly a reflection of the grief in Mintfrosts yellow eyes.

"Look for parsley," the tom advised "It has wrinkled tiny green leaves, it'll help dry your milk." The she cat nodded with a weak smile.

"You'll be a great warrior someday Ravenpaw."

…

As Ravenpaw walked through the thorn barriers entrance his mouth seemed to go dry, the tiny wailing kit seemingly as loud as a thunder in his ears. He could see cats going about business as normal but he could sense the realization of his presence.

Daisypetal stared at him, shock rippling through her, making Ravenpaws pelt prickle. The deputy ran over to him, her expression slowly turning back to her regular stiffness.

Other cats swiftly followed her. Lightwind pushed through the hefty crowded and sniffed at the kits fur.

"She smells like Mintfrost…" the golden tabby she cat mewed quietly, just as Foamstar parted the gathered cats with a wave of his tail, his eyes narrowed.

"A kit?" the silver tabby tom said cooly.

"Yes," Ravenpaw replied, forcing his fur to lay flat and his tone to remain even "I found her near the training grounds along with Mintfrosts body…" Gasps came from the crowd and the tom winced, a wave of shame crashing over him.

"It looked like she tried to defend it from an attacker," he continued on, wanting to grit his teeth with every lie "I would have take her back but a Spiralclan patrol was coming, I could only take the kit."

The whole clan was silent for a moment, grief spreading like water through the clan. Foamstar bent down and touched noses with the young kit, startling the young black and brown tom.

"Bluffclan will accept her," the tall leader meowed "It is the least we can do now for Mintfrost, may she hunt happily in Starclan." Ravenpaw could see suspicious looks from some of the other cats but he could only ignore them, Foamstar believed him and that meant the most.

 _ **Sorry that this chapter is short (and late). I've been pretty busy and have been trying my hand at writing original stories but, i'm actually pretty happy with this chapter. What do you thick about Willowkit and Mintfrost?**_


	26. Chapter 24: Worries of a normal day

**Chapter 24:**

Ravenpaw glanced over to the nursery with apprehension. Hazelbush had said Willowkit was doing fine but he wanted to see for himself. Lightwind padded up to him with sigh, dropping a warm, freshly killed mouse by his paws.

"Come on Ravenpaw," she muttered, "you can't stay moping around the nursery forever." He relaxed slightly but was still tense.

 _Was it from the guilt?_ He thought. He hadn't known where Mintfrost had gone after he had left, and worse, he had lied to his clan… The tom rose to his paws and sniffed the mouse.

"Thanks," he said dryly. He smirked as he sunk his teeth into the prey. He missed mice sometimes. They were a rarity in Bluffclan and by now he had gotten used to lean, skinny birds.

"Good," the she-cat huffed, "now you won't be such a bumber to be around." She cuffed one of the apprentices ears with her fore paw. He shoved her away with a playful swish of his tail.

Just then, Hazelbush trotted out of the nursery. His bad mood returned quicker than the good mood had came and he rushed up to the medicine cat.

"Is Willowkit ok?" he asked.

"Yes Ravenpaw," Hazelbush mewed, "she's doing just fine. In fact, she's doing better than she should normally, she awfully young."

"See?" Lightwind huffed in an, _I told you so,_ sort of way. Ravenpaw nodded slowly and turned to the golden she-cat.

"We can go hunting now," he meowed.

…

Beating heat pelted down on them as they walked through the dusty Bluffclan territory. Lightwinds nose twitched and she flicked her stub of a tail.

"Nothing," she murmured. Ravenpaw nodded. No scents, no trails, no footsteps, no mouse droppings even.

"We should go to Starpeak," he suggested. Hunting was awful down below the mountain, how much worse could it be up there? His claws dug into the hard earth. A new scent floated among the stagnant air.

"Foxflight!" Lightwind mewed. They both ran, their paws thumping against the cracked dirt. The russet tom stood, looking at them with surprise. Lightwind smiled at him.

"Find anything?" he asked with a grin at the golden tabby. A pang of jealousy soared through Ravenpaw. The apprentice shook his head.

"Nothing," Lightwind agreed.

"I managed to snag this," the tabby mewed as he grabbed a dead blackbird from behind him. The feathers were skewed and ruffled, a slight red hint to them. The scent of the bird was tempting; it seemed like good prey was hard to find Greenleaf.

"Here," Foxflight tossed the blackbird to them, "I ate already." Lightwind shook her head and smiled.

"So did we, let's just bring it back."

They began to pad back, the dust floating in clouds from behind them. The sun shined with harsh heat and beautiful rays that glinted through sparse trees. Both Foxflight's and Ravenpaw's pelts were covered in a layer of fine, sandy powder but Lightwinds pale golden fur seemed to blend with it.

The thorn barrier soon came back into view. They really hadn't been out for long but the apprentice was already tired. He almost let himself wish for Torrentclan's rivers and streams. They would mostly be dry but still.

Sparrowsnow walked up the the trio, her white and black tail standing strait up in greeting.

"Glad to see some cats back with prey," she meowed before focusing on Ravenpaw. "Come, we have some training to do." He sighed.

"We have to?" he mewed. His mentor nodded and beckoned him over to the camps center. Lightwind gave him a sympathetic glance and mouthed: _Sorry._

"See ya," Foxflight saided, dropping the bird into the freshkill pile. The two slinked off to the warriors den.. With a scowl, he followed his mentor.

…

Sparrowsnow heaved the young tom off of her with a shove, Ravenpaw bristling with frustration. His mentor sighed and glaced to the apprentices den.

"You may go rest now," she said, flicking her tail as she headed for the camps exit. Ravenpaw muttered something under his breath and stomped over to the shaded den.

Suddenly, Hazelbush stepped in front of him.

"Willowkit finally accepted some chewed bird," she meowed cheerfully, her voice slightly muffled from a bunch of herbs.

"That's good," the tom said in an oddly relieved tone, "have you given her herbs?" Hazelbush nodded and smirked.

"I'll be out looking for more heather," the medicine cat said, "its nectar has been helping Willowkit eat her prey."

Ravenpaw waved his tail in goodbye, slipping into the apprentices den with a smile. He was ready to sleep.

 **Hello again. I haven't posted a chapter on this story in months, but, I worked on this story so much that** **I've** **wanted to come back to it. So I did. If I make any errors that** **contradict** **the past chapters, please tell me.**


	27. Chapter 25: Bushes turned to dust

**Chapter 25:**

Ravenpaw blinked away his sleepiness with a few slow blinks, the sounds of horrified clanmates making his ears twitch.

 _Yowls…_ he thought drearily _screams?_ He blinked harder this time and looked around. Lightwind rushed into the apprentices den in a quick, flustered panic. Her eyes were wide and scared.

"Ravenpaw," her voice was breathy and terrified. "I-I…H-Her…" Ravenpaw leaped to his paws, his hackles raised and his neck fur on end.

"What?!" he meowed, "Lightwind, what?!" The she-cat ducked out of the den and he followed quickly. Dread filled his heart.

 _Starclan please, let Willowkit be safe._ He thought. Though he doubted it was Willowkit, the whole clan wouldn't be screaming over her death. As he sniffed the air it was clear it was a death, the scent of blood heavy and hanging.

As he stared at the body however, horor slapped him in the face like searing claws. The clan was huddled around Hazelbushes body.

 _No!_ He screeched to himself. He stood still, his shock rippling like a wave through him. Foamstar stood near Tworock, his head bent low and his ears pressed back. The silver tabby cleared his throat and the wails silenced at once. Lightwind flashed him a mournful look, her amber eyes dark.

"We have all now seen the death of Hazelbush," Foamstars voice was quiet, almost catching at the brown tabbies name. "She was attacked by the Torrentclan border, no one cats scent was found…" The silence that followed was deafening.

"Wait," Cedarfang cried, his voice full of panic. "She had no apprentice!" Ravenpaw gasped. Cedarfang was right, she hadn't had an apprentice.

"I know that," Foamstar snapped. The tall leader looked down to his paws. His expression was unreadable and his eyes were glazed.

"We shall have to go on without a medicine cat…" his voice was murmur. The clan seemed to all have the same reaction: quiet. Ravenpaw felt a heaviness weigh on him like piled boulders.

Lightwind silently padded over to him, taking a seat and pressing against him. Ravenpaw glanced up at her with somber yellow eyes and flicked his tail.

"Hazelbush will be buried by me," Foamstar announced, the cats parting as he crossed to the she-cats body. The tom held her scruff gently, like a kitten begin picked up an moved. She was too heavy to be picked up of course but the gesture was seen clearly.

"Cats will need to see to her den," Daisypetal meowed to the gathered clan. The apprentice perked up.

"I will," he called, surprised by his own offer. Strange how you can surprise yourself. The golden warrior next to him nodded, a strange gleam in her mourning eyes.

"Very well," Daisypetal sighed, "see to it that her herbs stay as orderly as possible and that her den stays dry as well as tidy." The deputy's eyes wandered away from the crowd, looking to were Foamstar had gone.

"I will," Ravenpaw mewed. The black and brown cat trotted over to the empty medicine den, a new coolness, a new weight present. He ducked under the low, dried mud entrance and was faced with a hard dirt wall, a dent every few steps.

He recognized many of the plants from his time in the den, even the overpowering smells of the herbs didn't phase him. He sniffed at one hole in the wall, only a few yellow flowers left.

"Dandelion," he mused, checking for hollowed stems. He had gotten the hang of telling dandelion apart from its look alikes, but the difference between hawkweed and coltsfoot was harder to tell.

He almost felt as if Hazelbush was there, reminding him to keep an eye out for a herb she needed.

"Torrentclan," he muttered.

 _It just had to be their clan?_ He thought. An image of his littermates crossed his mind. He checked through a few more holes before leaving, the greif to great to spend much time in the empty place.

The camps dry camp center was mostly clear of cats now, only Lightwind and Mapleshine had stayed. Mapleshines eyes looked exactly like her daughters, but they were much, much sadder.

"The dens okay?" the older warrior asked carefully. Ravenpaw nodded slowly; he hadn't known that Mapleshine and Hazelbush had been close. Hazelbush had been much older.

"Sorry," the calico sighed, getting to her paws. "She was a support for the whole clan but…" Her voice trailed away.

Sunbelly trotted out of the warriors den and beckoned his mate, pausing nuzzling Lightwind. Lightwind followed her parents and soon, only Ravenpaw was left.

Alone.

 _ **Another chapter! You may have noticed I changed my plans for this series but I'm unsure weather to continue it after this book, my original plan doesn't fit anymore... i'll have to see, if you have any ideas, please tell me.**_

 ** _OptimusPrime2017: From chapter 23: I don't want to spoil to much, but yes, Mintfrost does have a mate from another clan, but she isn't running away with him._**

 ** _OptimusPrime2017: I'm glad I posted the last chapter as well!_**

 ** _Question: What do you think of Hazelbush death?_**


	28. Chapter 26: Dilemmas

**Chapter 26:**

Ravenpaw shifted in his sleep, his black paws flailing in the air as is he were catching a moth. Voices swirled in his head, buzzing like flies.

"Bluffclan…" a she-cats voice whispered, a blurry image of a creamy white cat passing his vision.

"Clan….war…" another echoed through his mind. A blurred brown she cat stood in front of him, her tail flicking. She touched her nose to the ground, a leaf appearing before reshaping into a mouse.

"Ravenpaw…" the brown she-cat mewed softly.

The tom awoke suddenly, leaping to his paws. He looked around, seeing the dim dawn light shining through the entrance of the apprentices den.

With a sigh, he padded out of the cavern, glancing over to the warriors den. Lightwind slinked out of den. A russet tom followed shortly after her.

"Oh, Ravenpaw!" Foxflights tail shot up in a greeting. "Want to go hunting? Leaffall is coming and we'll need more prey."

"Oh, sure," the apprentice muttered, his eyes drifting to the medicine den with a certain uneasiness. Lightwind flashed him a curious look.

"Do you have to clean out the den?" she quired. Ravenpaw blinked a few times, shaking his head in an attempt to focus.

"Sorry," he murmured, "I've been…. Distracted lately…" The golden warrior frowned, nodding. She seemed to understand in some odd way.

"We'll leave you be," she meowed, nudging Foxflight through the thorn barrier.

 _I should be hunting…_ he thought grimly _But the den...Willowkit…_ He watched the nursery for a few moments. Mapleshine had been caring for the young she-kit the last few days and it seemed like the grey tabby was fine.

He trotted towards the medicine den, taking a deep breath as he entered. The holes of herbs seemed to have gathered dust without Hazelbush.

Greif held his heart in sharp, tangled, and ragged claws. It scraped at his mind, cutting through to the center of his thoughts. He dug his own claws into the dry earth, baring his teeth.

Why was this all so confusing! The dreams hadn't been helping….

"Ravenpaw?" Daisypetals voice drifted in from outside. The apprentice whipped around, perking his ears.

"You should be out hunting," the deputy snapped at him, her voice barely hiding rage. He nodded, fighting the urge to pin his ears.

Ravenpaw was about to step through the exit when he spotted the nursery. Glancing around, he padded over to the dried mud cave. He poked his head through the entrance, spotting the calico she-cat and little grey kit.

"Hey Mapleshine," he meowed, walking over to the two cats. The old warrior glanced up from the pale grey tabby, smirking at him.

"Ravenpaw," she purred, nudging Willowkit towards him. "Willowkits been doing great if you're wondering." The apprentice nodded, confusion and worry still clawing at his belly.

"Willowkit will be a moon old soon," Mapleshine mewed, narrowing her eyes at him. "You aren't here just to see her aren't you?"

"How?" Ravenpaw blinked.

"I just know," the she-cat chuckled, "now, what's bothering you?" The brown and black tom struggled to speak for a few moments. He paused and gulped down his fear.

"I've been having dreams," he admitted, "ever since Hazelbushe's death they have been saying my name and a leaf… the leaf is always there…" Mapleshine stared at him for a few moments before resting her tail on his shoulders.

"You think it's a sign don't you?" her voice was quiet. He didn't reply.

"It's your choice what to interpret it as," she sighed, "Just do what you think is right." With that the tom left.

He stopped just outside of the entrance to the nursery to stare straight at the leaders den. Foamstar licked his paws, flicking his long silver tail as he overlooked his clan.

…

Foamstar sighed as he padded into his den, the shady stone confines cool and inviting. He rearranged the mossy bedding for a few seconds before curling up.

 _A simple day like this,_ he thought in silence _It could be ruined so easily...one raid, one death, one simple slip of the paw._ The tabby gave his surroundings a slow blink, letting his nose take in the dusty, musty scent of the camp. His ears picked up the sound of paw steps and birds, even a few conversations.

"Paw steps?" he murmured, twisting his head to stare at the pathway up to his den.

An apprentice stood in front of him, the young toms ears pinned back and his yellow eyes slits. Foamstar stood quickly, lashing his tail. He dug his claws into the ground.

What did the Torrentclan cat have to say this time? He wasn't in the mood to hear complaining.

"I want to be the clans medicine cat," Ravenpaw spat out in one, swift breath. Foamstar gaped in surprise. Anger soon replaced the shock however.

 _How dare this Torrentclan born apprentice suggest that he could replace Hazelbush?!_

"Jokes are not tolerated in my den," the silver tabby snarled, lifting a clawed paw. "Especially when they have to do with _dead_ cats!"

Ravenpaws fur puffed up, his tail fluffed and his teeth bared. The apprentices claws shot into the earth.

"I'm not joking!" the young tom roared, cats head turning from everywhere in the clan. Foamstar fought the urge to claw the indigent cat. The leader pinned his ears and took a step forwards.

"You want to be medicine cat?" he spat, "on what grounds?" He wanted to add: "being _special?_ " Ravenpaw took a step towards the tall tom.

"She trained me," he hissed, "I know more about herbs than any cat here…" Foamstars mouth went dry. Had she really been training him?

"Fine then," he breathed as Daisypetal started to pad up the path way. "Then you want me to take you to Starpeak? To go tell the other clans we have a warrior's apprentice for a medicine cat?"

Ravenpaw looked down at his paws, giving a slow, drawn out nod. Daisypetal glanced at both of them.

"Whats going on Foamstar?" she mewed, giving a questioning look to the silver cat. He sighed and turned to address the clan, his anger still boiling but repressed.

"Cats of Bluffclan," he announced, taking a second to compose himself. "Ravenpaw has asked to be our clans medicine cat." He could see a golden tabbies face go pale.

"How?" Daisypetal pushed in, "He was not her apprentice."

"Apparently he was trained," he mewed, "Most likely when he lost his claw." The leader took a breath.

"At dusk," he called, "I will take Ravenpaw to Starpeak myself, he will go to the medicine cats meeting in a half moon as well."

Foamstar looked to him clan, as angry and worried as they were.

 **Question: What do you think of having another cats POV again? I think the the last time I did that was in a Starclan scene.**

 **OptimusPrime2017: You'll see this chapter!**


	29. Chapter 27: A new name

**Chapter 27:**

Dusk light shone through the dried plants drooping over the apprentices dens entrance. The entire clan seemed to be in mourning. Ravenpaw couldn't truly understand them being upset, hadn't he just sacrificed his dream to be a medicine cat? He liked the den and herbs but…

"Ravenpaw?" a queer voice mewed, Lightwind slinking into the den. Her eyes were downcast and her head was hung low. Ravenpaw flinched as if he had been clawed.

"Are you really going through with this?" she asked, settling down next to him.

"Of course I am," he snapped, the words sounding harsher than he had expected. "I ma be born Torrentclan but that doesn't mean I don't care for Bluffclan! This is my home and for Hazelbushe's and Mintfrost's sake…" He tapered off.

"I-I," Lightwind stuttered, seeming to choke on her own words. "I'll miss hunting with you." Ravenpaw smiled lamely, nudging her.

"I'll still hunt every now and then," he tried to purr but it came out like a weak snarl. "Besides." Jealousy burned through his fur. He fought to keep it hidden, forcing himself to sound playful.

"You'll have Foxflight to hunt with!"

"Hey!" Lightwind barked with a laugh, the tenseness between them melting away. She flicked her bobbed tail, a flush in her fur. Suddenly the glossy silver tabby pelt of Foamstar appeared through the dens entrance.

"Its time," the leader growled. Ravenpaw sighed and got up, following the tall tom out of the thorn barrier. The air felt colder just by the tabbies presence.

They hiked without even a single meow, up cliffs, scrabbling over rocks, and hoping from bit of stone to bit of stone till they had reached the top. The moon was out by now and Ravenpaw could see a small cave in the peak.

"Are you ready?" Foamstar said, and the apprentice could surprisingly feel the toms fear. Ravenpaw nodded and hardened his resolve, taking four heavy paw steps towards the cave.

"Starpeak…" he muttered, the darkness consuming every detail of the cavern. He jumped as he brushed against Foamstars pelt.

"Were here," the leader whispered, sitting down as Ravenpaw entered the chamber. A small whitish clear stone lay in the center of the room, a smile, nose sized hole at the top of the ceiling. Ravenpaw sat near the rock, just waiting as time passed.

Suddenly, the moon aligned with the small hole in the roof, the rock seeming to burst with light.

"Touch your nose to it," the quiet voice of Foamstar echoed through the room. Reluctantly, he bent down, felling a harsh shiver run down his spine before his eyes closed.

Ravenpaw blinked, suddenly standing on a huge stretch of plain, the sparkling night sky bright and beautiful above. He looked around, spotting a cat padding towards him.

"Hazelbush!" he gasped as the brown tabby she-cat settled down in front of him. He tried to move his paws but they seemed to be stuck, glued in place.

"Ravenpaw…" her voice was soft and happy, "I'm very proud of your decision. It was hard for you but Gusts sign seemed to have lead you in the right direction.

"Gust?" he meowed. Suddenly, a creamy white she-cat was standing in front of him. He gasped.

"You!"

"Yes," Gust purred, "It's me. Now, I'm guessing you have many questions but we can't answer them right now, for now you must just know the prophecy."

"A-a prophecy?" he stuttered, the fur along his spine rising. Not already, he wasn't ready, this was meant for real medicine cats… not him…

" _Blood will rain and the gorge will scream with pain,"_ A new, dark grey tom meowed, " _Lasly, kin must kill kin for the night to rise and let peace bring the sun."_ Gust nodded to the tom.

"Thank you Bluffstar," she flicked her tail, turning back to Ravenpaw. "You must remember the prophecy, understand?" Ravenpaws mouth felt dry but he nodded, a lump having formed deep in his throat.

"Ravenpaw," Hazelbush mewed, touching his nose with her bright pink one. "From now till the end of your life, you shall be know as…" She paused.

"Ravenshadow."

 **OptimusPrime2017: The clan mostly isn't 1: happy to see a potential fighter with a large amount of training go and abandon warrior duties, and 2: most don't like having a Torrentclan born cat be their med cat. You'll see!**

 **Sorry for not posting this chapter sooner, i've been toying with another idea of mine.**

 **Question: What do you think of the prophecy?**


	30. I'm sorry

**I'm afraid that though I love this project to death I have lost the drive to write it. My uplaods are few and far between on this project but It will have a special place in my heart, and who knows, I may pick it up again some day. However I will be uplaoding a new project of mine soon so if you want to, check it out.**

 **I had many plans for this and I will probably use some of them again, but for now I'm stopping The Endless war. This will also act as sort of an epilogue in a way.**

Ravenshadow smiled, the dusty breeze blowing his scruffy fur all around. When was the last time he had relaxed like this?

Willowpaw sorted herbs behind him, her nose taking in each of their scents like a warrior sniffing out a mouse. She would be a great medicine cat someday. Time had certainly passed hadn't it? Sparrowsnow had died so long ago now...

Silverstar had left for Starclan shortly after but Daisystar was the greatest leader Bluffclan had had in years. Even though Ravenshadow was still a bit jelous he also had to admit that Foxflight was an amazing deputy.

Speak of that tom he and Lightwind had just had their kits only a few days ago. Three of them, Lionkit, Viperkit, and Applekit. All toms. The medicine cat looked around at the camp, his eyes closing as he laid his head on his paws.

The world went dark after a moment and then he saw it... The warm, welcoming face of Hazelbush.

 **I'm sorry that I had to end this for it seems like I have hard time finishing projects but I hope you can check out some other projects I am making.**

 **Thank you to everyone who read, favorited, followed, or reviewed my story. -Star**


End file.
